The New Girl
by GlamaHart32
Summary: She was a simple country girl, living her dream of being a WWE Diva. The first person she runs into is the high flyer from South Africa. They have an instant connection that is undeniable, but a past love makes things hard for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Girl = New Problems

Megan Sue was the new girl within the WWE and she was different from the typical Diva, but that didn't bother her one bit. Growing up in Nashville, Tennessee she had one dream, to become a WWE Diva. Now here she was, walking around backstage at Monday Night Raw, not minding the looks she was getting from the people she passed by. Standing at five foot eleven, she towered over all of the other females, like she did in high school so she was used to the stares. Mixed with her height, she was strikingly beautiful; long, curly chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes to match, she was slim yet muscular. She thought and came to the realization that they could also be staring at what she was wearing. It wasn't every day that you saw a Diva wearing cowboy boots, light wash jeans with holes in the knees, a pink plaid cover-up over a black tank top and a cowboy hat to match.

She had just arrived to the arena and was trying to find her way to the locker room. Wandering around for what seemed like hours, she finally spotted a woman wearing what appeared to be ring gear and stopped to ask for directions.

"Um…excuse me; I was wondering if you could tell me where the Divas locker room is?" Megan asked in a think southern drawl.

The blonde haired woman stopped and backtracked slightly, looking Megan up and down before extending her hand.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Natalya Neidhart and you are?"

"My name is Megan, Megan Sue and I know exactly who you are. You have been a constant inspiration to me while I was making my rounds through developmental."

"Awe, that's so sweet. I'm headed to the locker room now, so just follow me and I will introduce you to everyone."

"Okay, thanks."

"So if you don't mind my asking, where are you from? Your accent is rather intriguing. Michelle's is similar, but not as strong as yours is."

Megan couldn't help but to laugh. She never thought of her accent as intriguing and never compared hers to Michelle McCool's before.

"I'm from Nashville, Tennessee, a total country girl."

"Right on, well here is the locker room. Let's go inside." Natalya said when they approached a door that was clearly marked for the Divas and they walked in.

Megan's stomach was doing somersaults and her nerves were going crazy. She had heard of first day jitters but this was crazy!

"Hey ladies, look who I ran found in the halls. This is Megan Sue and she is the new Diva here on Raw." Natalya announced when they walked into the room.

Megan was quite star struck to say the least. She was in the Divas locker room, surrounded by the women who made her want to push herself so hard. She still couldn't believe that she had finally made it.

"Hey y'all." was all Megan could manage to say.

Eve, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Michelle McCool, Kaitlyn and Beth Phoenix all stood and walked over to shake Megan's hand. It was Michelle who spoke first.

"Glad to have another southern girl on the roster. Now they can leave me alone about my accent!"

"Thanks, I love the accent, it reminds me of home."

"So do you have a match tonight?" Beth asked.

"Um…yeah I do." Megan stumbled over her words. Beth, along with Natalya and Michelle were her top three most influential Divas. All champions in their own right; even if Beth was the current champion.

"Well who is it against?" Eve pressed for the details.

"It's against me. I think it will be a fun match." Kelly said, finally speaking up, in her usual perky manner which caused Beth and Natalya to groan slightly.

"Well, I hope so!"

"Alright, enough chit-chat, I will take you on a quick tour of the arena before you have to start getting ready for your match." Natalya said as she grabbed ahold of Megan's wrist and pulled her back out into the hallway.

When Natalya said that she was taking Megan on a quick tour, she really meant quick.

"And over there is catering. Now I hate to do this, but I have to meet up with Tyson to uh…go over our tag match for later." Natalya said, blushing, and walking in the opposite direction.

Before Megan could say anything, Natalya had disappeared. During the tour, she had been paying pretty close attention to where they were going, but somehow she had gotten discombobulated and couldn't remember how to get back to the locker room. Glancing down at the clock on her iPhone, she saw that Raw started in ten minutes and her match with Kelly was right after John Cena's promo! She started to run down the hall in an attempt to find something that looked familiar. When she took a corner to sharp, she ran into a hard body and fell down on her back. Quickly closing her eyes in embarrassment, Megan continued to lie on the ground.

"Are you alright?" a gruff and heavily accented voiced asked.

Her heart stopped. She recognized the voice and her eyes flew open. Sure enough, standing over her with an outstretched arm was the South African sensation, Justin Gabriel.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Megan replied as she accepted his friendly hand as he helped her back to a vertical base.

As soon as their hands touched, instant shockwaves shot through her arms. She looked from their hands and into Justin's equally chocolate brown eyes.

"God, he's even hotter in person!" Megan thought to herself as she blushed.

"You know, you looked a lot shorter when you were on the floor. Just how tall are you?"

"Um…I think that last time I really measured I was five eleven."

To her it felt weird to be at eye level with a guy. Most of the guys that she knew were either a lot taller than her or a lot shorter.

"Huh. Anyway, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I was just called up from FCW and this is my first night here."

"Congratulations! I'm Justin by the way."

"Thanks. I'm Megan Sue."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Megan Sue. How do you like it back here so far?"

With that question, Megan realized that he was still holding on to her hand. She could still feel the sparks flittering through her fingers. It also reminded her that she had a match to get ready for. If only she could find the locker room.

"Great! I actually have a match in a few minutes and I can't seem to fi-." Megan started, but was cut off by a banshee like scream that echoed through the halls.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing with my boyfriend?"

Justin and Megan simultaneously looked towards catering and saw a livid Kelly Kelly standing there in her orange ring gear, arms crossed over her chest and a stone cold expression across her face.

"It's nothing, we ran into each other and he was just helping me sta-."

"I am not your boyfriend anymore. I broke up with your sorry ass when I caught you in bed with Michael McGillicutty." Justin retorted, cutting Megan off once again.

"I thought that we had moved past that and were making progress so that we could try this again." Kelly said as she made her way over to them, glaring at Megan's hand in Justin's.

"Well you thought wrong. I'll show you back to your locker room Megan."

With that, Justin turned his back to the blonde and walked down the hall with Megan, finally dropping her hand. Kelly continued to stand there, seething.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting some newbie bitch get in the way of me getting Justin back." She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the Gorilla Position.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Match

With Justin's help, Megan found the locker room and changed into her ring gear in record time. As she headed out towards the Gorilla, she stopped when Natalya said her name.

"Hey Megan, I like your gear, very country girl."

Megan looked down at what she was wearing. She had on the same black tank top as the one she arrived in, but she changed her cover-up from pink to a baby blue one. She replaced her light wash jeans with a pair of daisy duke short shorts.

"Thanks Nattie, I'd love to stay and chat but my match is getting ready to start and I still have to stretch."

"Okay, well good luck and maybe after the show we can all go out."

"Yeah that sounds good! I'll see you later." Megan hollered over her shoulder when she speed walked out of the locker room and towards the Gorilla.

Checking the time, she saw that she had five minutes before she was to march down that ramp and enter the ring for the first time in front of a live, televised crowd. She could feel her heart starting to pound faster with each tick of the clock. Walking up to a wall, she stretched her ankles and her arms, then squatted down and did outward lunges. The whole time she had her eyes closed and had her head in the game, so when she heard a deep voice coming from right next to her, she jumped.

"Hey, I was hoping to run into again, just not literally this time."

Opening her eyes, she saw Justin standing over her again, laughing at his own little joke. Standing back up, she too laughed and smiled at him.

"Hahahaha, you are so funny."

"I can be on some occasions. So you're gear is uh, quite interesting." Justin said as he looked her up and down with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well thanks. When talking with the costume designer, I wanted to incorporate some country flair from my everyday life in Tennessee to keep it authentic." Megan said as the knots in her stomach grew even bigger, seeing the way that Justin was looking at her.

"You did a hell of a good job!"

Before Megan could voice her reply, a stage hand walked up to her.

"Megan? We are going to cue up your theme in about thirty seconds. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

He nodded as he walked back over to his switchboard.

"Oh god, I'm so nervous." Megan said, starting to hyperventilate.

"I can tell your hands are shaking like no other." Justin commented as he grabbed both of her hands and just held them.

As soon as he touched her, she could feel the sparks again, and she noticed that her heart rate decreased. Looking straight ahead into his eyes, she suddenly felt calm. Megan's train of thought was interrupted when the sound of Jason Aldean's song "_She's Country" _started to blare through the speakers.

"I'm guessing that's your theme song? I've never heard it, but I'm pretty sure it will be my favorite after tonight. Good luck and don't be nervous. You'll do just fine."

With one last flash of his pearly white smile, Justin sauntered off down the hall, leaving Megan to dwell on what just happened. It wasn't until she heard Justin Roberts' voice that she came out of her trance.

"Introducing first, from Nashville, Tennessee, she is Monday Night Raw's newest Diva, Megan Sue!" he announced.

The crowd started to cheer as she made her way onto the stage. Walking down the ramp to the beat of the guitar and the southern drawl lyrics, she could feel the adrenaline start to kick in. Sliding into the ring, she climbed onto the second rope and threw her hands up above her head, rocking her 'rock on' sign. As she jumped back down onto the mat, Kelly Kelly's theme hit and the crowd had mixed emotions for the former Divas Champion.

The usually perky and cheery Kelly made her way down to the ring, only this time she didn't stop to slap hands on her way. Her face showed that she was pissed off and looked as though she was getting ready to tear someone's head off.

"And her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

Climbing into the ring, Kelly did stop to flash her one hundred watt smile to the crowd, instead she walked straight up to Megan and got in her face, well as close as she could seeing as how Megan towered over the blonde by a good four inches. The referee called for the bell, but no one moved.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here like you're the next big thing and thinking you can just talk to my boyfriend like that." Kelly spat.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened, I was trying to find my way back to the locker room and when I turned the corner, we ran into each other. And besides, I thought you two were broken up?"

"We have just hit a rough patch is all, but that doesn't matter. He is mine and you need to back your backwoods, country, slut ass up away from him."

"What did you just call me?" Megan asked, doing a double take.

"Oh, is someone hard of hearing? I called you a backwoods country slut. Besides, Justin likes a girl with class, not a girl who likes to go honkytonking down by the 'crick'." Kelly said in a mock southern accent.

"Is that so? Well from the way he was flirting with me while I was stretching seems to prove you wrong."

"You bitch!" With that Kelly leapt into action throwing punch after punch and pulling Megan's hair.

Dodging the blondes punches left and right, Megan couldn't help but to realize that this is now how their match was supposed to go. Yeah they were supposed to mouth off to one another and then Kelly was going to run the ropes, only to end up with Megan's big boot in her face for the three count. But Kelly was throwing those hooks like she really wanted to hit Megan.

The referee tried to get in between the two Divas, but unfortunately got a right hook from Kelly and was knocked out cold. Thinking quick, Megan swiped Kelly's legs out from underneath her and pinned her arms down to the mat with her knees.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to kick your ass for speaking those lies about Justin! He would never go for someone like you."

Kelly bucked up hard, throwing Megan off of her. As Megan stood to her feet and turned, she too was met with a hard right hook and she collapsed to the ground, blacking out. By this time, referees from the back realized that Kelly had broken kayfabe and knew they had to get out there to break up the fight. They pulled the blonde haired Diva off of Megan and held her back, while one referee checked on her. When he didn't get an immediate reaction, he threw his arms up into an 'X' indicating that they needed the medical team out to the ring. Kelly continued to fight against the ones holding her back, trying to get some more punches in.

As the medical team loaded Megan onto a stretcher, Kelly finally calmed down and rolled out of the ring with a huge smile plastered across her face. The crowd definitely didn't care for her anymore as they started to boo her.

_**One Hour Later**_

The sounds of people talking in hushed tones and beeping filled Megan's head as she started to stir. Slowly opening her eyes, her vision was instantly filled with the sight of the one person she didn't expect: Justin Gabriel.

"Hey, look who's awake."

"Whe…where am I?"

"Well you were knocked out by a crazed blonde woman and now you are backstage in the training room."

"What happened? All I remember is talking to you before my match and that's it."

"I'm not sure, but I do have a theory."

"And that would be what exactly?" Megan asked, her head still too fuzzy to full comprehend anything.

"I think she may have saw us before you went out onto the stage and got jealous. Don't worry; it wouldn't be the first time this has happened."

That instantly made Megan feel a hundred percent better on the inside. Not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After spending several hours in the training room with the trainers, they were getting ready to let Megan leave.

"I know you are ready to get out of here, but I have just one question for you. When is your next scheduled match?"

"Uh…I have a match during the house show on Wednesday."

"Okay, due to your slight concussion, you will need to come and see one of us beforehand. Then we will be able to determine whether or not you will be cleared to compete. Do you think you can remember to do that?"

"Yeah, I'll have to set myself a couple of reminders but I will be there."

"I'll make sure that she gets there." Justin said, finally speaking up from his chair next to the bed.

Megan whipped her head around to look at him and couldn't help but to wonder why he was still there.

"Alright, you are free to go and we will see you on Wednesday."

"Thanks again for everything." Megan said as she slid off of the bed and carefully stood to her feet.

Walking out of the room, Megan could feel someone hot on her heels. Stopping abruptly, she turned around and came face to face with Justin. He hadn't expected her to stop and he almost ran into her.

"Can I help you with something?" she snapped.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride to the hotel?"

"I'm fine, I can call a cab just like I did to get here."

"Oh come one, I won't bite. Besides, I want to learn more about you."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, it's just something about you that I find intriguing. It's not very often that someone has that effect on me." Justin said with a grin growing across his face.

Megan stopped to think about her options. Ride with Justin and endure all of his questions or feel awkward in the back of a cab? The answer seemed clear and she just had to accept it.

"Fine, I'll ride with you. Just let me get changed first." She said, turning to walk back to the Divas locker room.

"Okay, I'll go grab my bag and wait for you outside the locker room."

Before Megan could respond, Justin had already taken off down the hall in the opposite direction. She continued on her way to get changed. Her head was running a mile a minute, wondering why Justin was coming on so strong. Thinking hard, mixed with her concussion was making her head throb.

Finally walking into the locker room, she was surprised to see the room was partially empty. The only Diva left was Natalya. When Megan crossed the threshold, the Canadian darted towards her and grabbed her up in a hug.

"Oh my god Megan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a mild concussion."

"I just can't believe what happened! I knew that Kelly was crazy, but that was just way too extreme. Why did she go off on you like that?" Natalya rattled off another question at lightning speed as they made their way over to the benches and sat down.

"I'm not really sure. After you left to find Tyson, I was running around looking for the locker room. I turned a corner and ran right into Justin."

"Ah, that's it right there. Kelly is a psycho when it comes to other women, especially Divas, talking to Justin."

"But I thought that they were broken up?"

"Oh they are, she still likes to hold on to what they had though."

"Well then she's really not going to like what I'm about to do."

Natalya tilted her head to the side and cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"He's just giving me a ride to the hotel. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Megan explained.

"So does that mean you aren't coming out with us tonight?"

"To tell you the truth, I forgot and I think that it would be better if I didn't. How about a rain check?"

Natalya's frown changed into a comforting smile.

"A rain check it is then. I will be holding you to it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, now I'll leave you so you can get changed. I will see you later."

"Bye Nattie, and thanks for everything." Megan called as Natalya left the locker room.

For the first time in nearly six hours, Megan was finally alone and able to get her wits about her. Her first day had been so hectic that she really didn't have the time to let everything sink in. She had finally made it to the WWE! Smiling to herself, she did a little happy dance. The sound of a knock on the door scared her.

"Who is it?" she hollered as she cautiously walked towards the door.

"It's Justin, are you almost ready?"

Letting her heart rate slow down, she opened the door and sure enough, there stood Justin with a smile on his face.

"Does it look like I'm ready? It's been like five minutes."

"Well how much time do you need?"

"Let's see, I still need to shower, do my hair and get dressed. So I would say about twenty to thirty minutes."

"Wow, you are just like the other Divas aren't you?"

"Do I look like the other Divas?"

"No."

"Then that makes me nothing like them. I don't spend hours upon hours doing my hair and make-up. With all of this talk I could have been done with my shower and getting dressed. Can I get ready now?"

"I guess, but can I come in and sit on the couch? That way I don't have to sit on the concrete floor." Justin asked, hopefully.

"I suppose so, but just stay in the changing area. No peeking in the shower stalls." Megan teased as she grabbed her towels and walked over to the showers.

After watching her walk away, Justin sat down on the couch and kicked up his feet.

"She definitely is not like the other Divas. She's not afraid to say what is on her mind and she doesn't look anything like the others. She's got the long legs, toned muscles and she is beautiful." Justin thought to himself as he closed his eyes and hunkered down to wait. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

As Megan finished drying off, she realized that she forgot to bring her clothes with her. Mentally cursing at her forgetfulness, she wrapped herself in a towel and trudged towards the locker area, stopping when the tile floor turned into carpet.

"Justin, can you toss me my duffel bag? I forgot my clothes."

There was no reply. Straining her ears for any sign of life, she figured that he must have gotten bored and just left. Tip toeing over to the bench, Megan opened her bag and began to change. A slight snore coming from somewhere behind her just about made her jump out of her skin. Letting a slight scream escape her lips, she quickly covered up her top half, seeing as how she managed so slip on her black sweatpants. When she turned around, she saw Justin slowly opening his eyes as they became adjusted to the light.

"What the hell? I thought you left!" Megan screeched.

"I…I only closed my eyes for five minutes, I swear." Justin stammered.

"Stop staring at me and turn around so I can get my shirt on."

Justin did as he was told and turned to face the door, his face red with embarrassment. Megan waited until he was fully turned around before she turned her back to him and pulled on her sports bra, then her neon pink tank top.

"You can turn back around, I'm decent now."

When he turned back around, he saw that she was brushing out her long brown hair. Once finished, she began to braid it.

"Even in sweatpants, hair tied and with no make-up on, she is still striking." Justin thought to himself as he watched her neatly fold her ring gear up and place them in her duffel bag. When she was done, she turned around and caught him staring.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you finally ready?"

"I think so. Let's go, I'm ready to crawl in bed and sleep." Megan said, adding in a yawn for dramatic effect.

One last thought crept into Justin's head when she said that.

"Are you planning on crawling into bed alone?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No Reservations

"So earlier you talked about being from Tennessee, what part?" Justin asked as soon as they climbed into his rental car; a Ford, much to Megan's dismay.

"I grew up on the outskirts of Nashville, where the asphalt turns into dirt roads; basically in the boondocks."

"What was it like growing up out there?"

"It was great. It wasn't too awfully populated, so whenever you went out, people would call you by your first name. The only bad part is when you'd get into trouble it seemed like everyone knew about it."

"Were you a troublemaker?" Justin asked as they came to a stop sign and then continued on.

"Who, me? Never, I was the good girl. I always did what I was told and never got into trouble."

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere."

"But, when I turned sixteen, I snuck out of the house to meet this guy that I liked at the park. I thought he felt the same way I did about him and we made out. My daddy warned me to stay away from him and I should have listened." Megan said, looking down at her hands, hating having reminisced about Jon.

"What happened with him?"

"Well before this all happened, he and his family moved to Indiana and he had just come down to visit for a couple of days. About a month after he went back home, I found out he was using me and never gave a damn about how I felt. It tore me up inside and made me want to fight the world."

"Is that why you got into wrestling?"

"Kind of, I grew up watching wrestling since all of my friends were guys. When I was trying to get over the heartbreak he caused, I picked up Jiu Jitsu and then mixed martial arts. All of the training that I did eventually lead me down this path towards my dream."

"So when was the last time you talked to this douchebag?"

"I think it's been a good three or four years."

"Wow, if only he could see you now."

"He would probably freak out and then I could give him a good ass kicking that he so deserves." Megan said with a smile and a laugh.

"Okay, so tell me more about you. do you have any siblings? What's your family like?"

"My family is very dysfunctional, but what family isn't nowadays? I have four siblings; three older half-sisters with the same dad and then one younger brother. My dad is a self-employed automotive repair mechanic and my basically runs the place."

"I bet that came in handy growing up, not having to worry about your car."

Before she could answer Justin's statement, there was a loud band under the hood. Justin had just enough time to pull off to the side of the road before the car came to a complete stop.

"Sonofabitch!" he muttered.

"I think I know what's wrong. Go ahead and pop the hood and I'll take a look." Megan said as she unbuckled and started to get out of the car.

Justin just looked confused, so she leaned across his lap and pulled the lever. Once outside, she propped the hood up and waited for the smoke to clear. Justin finally joined her at the front of the car, looking completely lost.

"Should we call Triple A or something?"

"Why should we?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because the damn car is on fire!"

"Calm down! The car is not on fire and this is a common problem with Fords. In hot climates, the oil pressure becomes too much so the oil cap basically pops off, hence the loud bang. Now if I could just find the, aha! Here it is."

Finding the oil cap near the engine block, Megan picked it up and gently screwed it back in place. Loudly dropping the hood, she walked over to the driverside and turned the key. The car instantly started and she couldn't help but to smile to herself. Her dad would have been so proud knowing she really did pay attention when he talked about cars.

Looking back up, Megan realized that Justin was still standing at the front of the car. She climbed back out and went over to him. He was leaning against the car with both hands on the hood.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I bugged you enough to let me drive you to the hotel. I wouldn't have known what to do and I probably would have called a tow truck and then got charged crazy amounts of money because they could see how clueless I am about cars."

"You are probably right about that. Some mechanics can spot a sucker from a mile away. But you have nothing to worry about, it's all fixed."

"Thank you." Justin said finally standing up straight and looking Megan in the eyes.

"You're welcome, but just one thing…"

"What's that?"

"Can I drive?"

Justin was surprised at her request, but just nodded his head. Megan was excited and she gave him a quick hug before running around and climbing in the driver's seat. Turning the key in the ignition, she revved the engine waiting for Justin to climb in. When he did, she cautiously pulled back onto the road and steadily increased the speed. Justin thought back to when he was with Kelly, he was always scared when she wanted to drive. She was absolutely the worst driver.

"So where were we in our game of twenty questions?" Megan asked, bring Justin back to reality.

"I don't remember to be honest. How about sports, did you play any growing up?"

"Yes, I was one of the biggest tomboys you'd ever meet and I guess I still am. I would rather wear sweatpants and tank tops compared to dresses and high heels as you can clearly see. I started off playing softball when I was about five or so. Then around third grade is when I started playing basketball. I participated in both all through elementary and then in middle school, I was cut of the school softball team so I just stuck with basketball. That is up until my senior year."

"Why, what happened?"

"I was having knee troubles. Freshman year I tore my ACL and I didn't have it reconstructed until my junior year. The surgeon messed something up and I missed playing varsity my senior year."

"That's awful, how is it now?"

"Before I signed with WWE and went to developmental, I had the surgery again by a more renowned surgeon and he fixed it to where it's as good a new."

"My kind of woman." Justin whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

Justin's eyes grew huge. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Oh nothing. Enough about sports and stuff, let's move to music."

"I love music! I can't imagine my life without my iPod."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I listen to country mostly, as you can tell by my theme song. But I'm usually down for anything; heavy metal, pop, hip-hop, rap, etc."

"What about classical and jazz?"

"Oh hell no! Those are about the only genres I cannot stand!"

"Mental note to not play them while you are around."

Finally pulling into the hotel parking lot, Megan found a parking space and backed the car in. Putting the car in park, she unbuckled and turned in her seat to look at Justin.

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to be around you a lot?"

"Call it intuition I guess. Come on, let's go check in. Maybe we will be neighbors!"

Megan scoffed at the idea as she climbed out of the car, popping the trunk open and grabbing her duffel. They walked into the hotel in silence and went straight up to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Best Western, are you two checking in?"

"Yes, it should be under Justin-WWE."

"And mine should be under Megan-WWE."

"I'm sorry, but we only have a reservation for Justin and we are currently booked full."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Panic started to rise in Megan's voice. What was she going to do?

"It's okay, you can room with me for the night."

"I don't want to be a nuisance. Besides, you already gave me a ride here. I'll just look for Natalya and see if I can stay with her."

"It's no problem at all. You saved my ass back there by fixing the car and from what I have heard from the other Divas, you don't want to share a room with Nattie. Especially when Tyson comes over." Justin explained as he pulled out a credit card and handed it over.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright thanks, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Not with a concussion you won't. I'm sure that a double bed will be big enough for the both of us so I can keep an eye on you through the night."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know that I don't, but I want too." Justin said with a smile as he grabbed the room key from the lady at the front desk and headed over towards the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Feelings Come to Fruition?

The next morning, Megan awoke to the sun shining in through the windows, warming her skin and the comforting aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Sitting up in the bed, she rubbed her eyes before looking around the room and noticing that Justin wasn't in sight. Then she heard the soft sound of the shower running. Swinging her legs out from under the comforter, she padded across the room to pour a cup of the coffee and then headed out onto the balcony. Sitting down on one of the patio chairs, she took a small sip and just let the liquid warm her insides. Being so engrossed in her view of the beach from where she was perched on the balcony, she didn't hear the door sliding open behind her.

"What are you doing out here?"

When she heard his voice, she jumped and almost spilled the hot coffee all over her lap.

"Sonofabitch Justin! You should know better than to scare a woman who could kick your ass." Megan said as she turned to face him.

He was just standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. To her, he didn't seem shy about having nothing on but the towel, but she thought that it was slightly inappropriate for her to just stare at him like that. Quickly looking away, she focused her gaze on her coffee cup.

"So you think you could kick my ass? I highly doubt that you could." Justin retorted as he sauntered over and sat down in the chair next to her, his own coffee mug in his hands.

"First of all, I know that I can. I've seen some of your matches and I have noticed that most of your moves are high flying ones. I however, rely on my mat based power moves and everyone knows that power outweighs flippy stuff. Second, couldn't you have put on some clothes before coming out here?"

"Why should I? Is it bothering you?"

"No, it's just the fact that you don't know me. You don't see me prancing around in just a towel or my underwear do you?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind it one bit."

"Anyway, back to the conversation at hand." Megan said, her face turning slightly red.

"Were you challenging me to a match then?"

"Are you willing to lose to a girl?"

"Who says that I will lose?"

"I do, and that woman who you will lose to is me."

"Okay, let's make it official. Tomorrow, after you are cleared to compete, at the house show, it'll be Justin Gabriel vs. Megan Sue in a one fall match."

"It's official. Shake on it?"

Megan extended her hand without hesitation. Seeing how timid Justin was, she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Whatever, your little country girl ass will be sorry when I hit you with the four-fifty splash."

"Hardly, first you have to get past my devastating finisher, something that no one has seen yet. You know, since I never got a chance to use it on Kelly."

"And what is the name of this 'devastating finisher'?" Justin asked in a mocked tone.

"Don't mock me, and if you must know it's called the _Good Girl. _It's a mix between a fisherman's suplex and a power bomb. I have done it since my independent days and have done it on opponents twice your size."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Justin said, trying to let the confidence seep through in his voice, when I all actuality, he was scared. He had never wrestled a woman, let alone one who could overpower him.

"Oh you will. So when are you planning on heading to the next town?"

"Not until tomorrow around noon."

"Why wait until then?"

"Because I have a match to tape for SmackDown. You know, since I'm on that brand and everything."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

"It's okay, would you like to come along, check things out and be in my backstage segment?"

"You have control over your own segment?"

"Well, no. But before I came out here, I got a phone call from creative about you."

"What does creative want with me?"

"Somehow they knew you were with me, how they knew that I have no idea, and want you to be a part of the segment. That way it will spearhead you into your first storyline."

"And what does the storyline involve exactly?" Megan asked, afraid of the answer.

"They want to start a romantic angle/love triangle."

"Between who?"

Now Megan was starting to get agitated. She practically had to force the details out of Justin's mouth. It was worse than trying to figure out baby talk.

"Between me, you and Kelly."

"What? Are they fucking insane? On my first night, in my first match, they put me up against her and she almost knocks me back to the third grade and now they want to have me start a feud with her? Over you?"

"Hey now, I'm not all that bad!" Justin said defensively.

"I know that, I'm sorry. It's just…well did they say how this was all going to go down?"

Justin nodded as he took a deep breath.

"They want us to start talking backstage and have Kelly walk by on her way to the ring. She's going to stop and brag about giving the new girl a concussion and tell me just how weak you are. You are going to come back and say that she was the one who looked weak by taking such cheap shots. Kelly will then offer you a rematch on next week's Monday Night Raw. You accept her offer, but before she can leave, you slap the ever living snot out of her. As she lunges towards you, I step in to protect you, thus spearheading my involvement between the two of you."

When Justin finished his long rant, he exhaled before sitting back in his chair. Looking out over the balcony at the ocean, he brought his coffee mug to his lips and took a long, slow sip. Suddenly, he felt a slight constriction around his shoulders. Turning his head, he saw the Megan was hugging him slightly. Once she let go, he looked at her, confused.

"What was that for?"

"It's a 'thank you' for helping me out last night when I had nowhere else to go when my reservations didn't go through. And it's also an apology for when I kick your ass tomorrow at the house show in front of a lot of people."

"Wow, someone is cocky, huh?" Justin asked.

Megan just smiled as Justin put his mug down on the table. Before she knew what was happening, Justin had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Butterflies started to fly around in her stomach as she stared into his eyes, realizing just how close her face was to his. She wasn't sure if her concussion was causing her to see things, but she could have sworn that his face was coming closer and closer to hers; his eyes set on her lips. Suddenly, the sound of _Good Girl_ by Carrie Underwood emulating from Megan's cell phone in her sweatpants caused her to jump out of Justin's lap and stand up. Pulling her phone out of the pocket, she looked at the caller I.D. and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" She answered anyway.

The voice on the other end had her so engrossed that she didn't hear Justin curse under his breath or notice that he too had stood up and walked back into the hotel room.

"Megan? I was hoping this would be you."

"Natalya? How in the world did you get my number?"

"I got it from one of the crew members. Where are you? I went down to the front desk to find out your room number, but they told me that you weren't here."

"Somehow my reservation got mixed up and they didn't have a room for me and all of the other rooms were booked."

"Oh my god, so you didn't have a place to stay? Where did you go?"

"Well I rode over with Justin and he was there when I got the news. He said that I could crash with him in his room. So I did."

"We have a lot to catch up on, and it's only been like ten hours since I last saw you! Please tell me you will be backstage at SmackDown?"

"I guess I will be now."

"Good, as soon as you get there, come straight to Tyson's locker room."

"Why should I come to Tyson's locker room? Why not go to the Divas?" Megan asked, confused.

"Because Kelly will be there, and she's been saying things about what she would do if she saw you backstage."

"Then she hasn't heard the news yet."

"What do you mean? What news?"

"I'll tell you when I see you later."

"Okay, text me when you arrive to the arena and I will come and find you." Natalya said as she quickly hung up before letting Megan respond.

Saving Natalya's number into her phone, Megan put it back in her pocket. She turned around to apologize to Justin, but realized that he was no longer on the balcony with her. Looking into the room from behind the door, she saw him grab his suitcase and drag it into the bathroom, closing the door.

"That was weird." She thought as she went back into the room to get ready for her SmackDown debut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ringside

"So what do we do first?" Megan asked completely lost.

She was standing in a hallway backstage with Justin, about to film her very first backstage segment. To her, it felt weird to be standing backstage on a show that she wasn't a part of, in her ring gear nonetheless and standing next to Justin, who was also in his ring gear.

"What's going to happen is they will pan the camera to us talking and then Kelly will walk by."

"What are we going to be talking about?"

Justin had to laugh at how serious she was taking everything.

"I don't know, it can be about anything. How about we just wing it?"

"I'm so nervous; I have never been real good at talking in front of people or cameras. Look, my hands are shaking."

"Megan, look at me. You will do great, I know that you will. It's just going to be the two of us and then Kelly. I'm not going anywhere." Justin sais, grabbing both of her hands and giving them a comforting squeeze.

Looking down at their hands, Megan noticed that just like the last time, she could feel shock waves coursing through her arms and that her heart rate decreased significantly.

"How does he do that?" she thought to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Justin dropped her hands and nudged her. She suddenly found herself longing for his touch against her skin again.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"I think so. How do I look?"

"You look great Megan, very country-esque." Justin said with a hint of a grin crossing his face.

She didn't reply, but she could feel herself blush at his comment.

"Whenever you two are ready." Called one of the camera tech's before he started to record.

"So Megan, how are you liking the WWE so far?"

"It's been so surreal. Everyone has been so nice and welcoming. Well, except for a select somebody, but I'm not going to name any names."

"I see, so what did you think about your first match?"

Megan opened her mouth to respond but instead a high pitched voice interrupted them.

"It'll definitely be one for her to remember. Didn't you see it Justin? I gave the new girl here a good beating and then gave her a concussion. I don't see why you seem to be so interested in her, seeing as how weak she is."

"Are you kidding me? I'm weak, you are the one who looked weak by taking such cheap shots at me."

"I was throwing cheap shots? Yeah right. If you think that you can beat me and not look so weak, how about a rematch on next week's Monday Night Raw?"

"I accept and you better be ready. I'm going to tear through you like a tornado in a trailer park." Megan said, extending her hand to Kelly.

"Ha! I knew you were white trash and I just can't wait to knock you off your high-horse." Kelly replied taking a hold of Megan's hand and shaking it.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you try."

Kelly opened her mouth to retort, but got a loud and hard slap across the face in return. Covering her cheek with her hand, her face turned red with anger. Before Megan knew it, Kelly had lunged towards her. Justin thought quick and caught Kelly in midair.

"You backwoods slut, you are so going to regret ever laying your hands on me!" Kelly screamed as she thrashed, trying to get out of Justin's grasp.

"Bring in on Barbie!"

Justin then put Kelly down and made sure she was walking away before going back over to Megan, who had her head down. Using his hand, he tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes, which were full of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. She is going to be the one looking weak on Monday."

Megan then tore her eyes from Justin's and looked past his shoulders, fire in her eyes.

"And cut! That was great you guys."

"Hey Megan, are you sure that you are okay? I saw your face after she called you white trash and a slut; it was like they really cut down deep."

"I'll be fine, it's nothing. So who is your match against?" Megan asked, turning the subject away from herself.

"Ugh, it's against Cody Rhodes for the Intercontinental Title."

"Is something wrong? Are you scripted to lose?"

"That's the thing, it's going to be unscripted, so anything goes. But all of the online dirt sheets are all saying that I will never make it as a singles competitor. It's been messing with my head and I just feel like I'm nothing more than a glorified tag team wrestler."

"Hey, look me in the eyes and say what you just did."

Justin looked her in the eyes, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Exactly, you can't. You want to know why you can't, because subconsciously, you don't believe it. Now I want you to go out there and kick some serious ass to prove every one of your haters wrong. You can do this Justin."

"Will you come out to the ring with me?"

"I really don't think that I should, I mean I have no reason to be out there."

"It will help further our storyline and your reason to be out there is because I want you out there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So how about it?"

"Okay, yeah sure."

"Great, I'm going to go find a quiet place to meditate and stretch since my match is after another segment after the Divas match. So I'll meet you at the Gorilla?" Justin asked, his signature once hundred watt smile plastered across his face.

"Yeah, sounds good. See you soon." Megan said, her smile equally as bright.

Justin turned to walk away, and Megan couldn't erase the smile from her face.

"What's with the smile girl?"

Hearing the voice behind her, she jumped before turning around.

"Dammit Natalya, don't scare me like that." Megan said, giving the Canadian a playful shove.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I think my heart has slowed down a bit."

"So tell me, what was with the huge smile?"

"Nothing."

"You are such a terrible liar! Who was it?"

"It was no one."

"Megan Sue! Tell me who it was! Was it Justin?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh, don't do this to me! Do you like him?" Natalya asked, still pushing for details.

Before Megan could reply, Justin appeared down the hall, peering around a corner, calling her name.

"Are you ready? My match is next."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Turning back around to face Natalya, she was met with a questioning look. Megan just shrugged.

"What?"

"Why does he want to know if you are ready? I thought you weren't medically cleared to compete yet?"

"He wants me to go down to the ring with him for his title match. He thinks that it will help elevate our storyline."

Natalya gave her another questioning look, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I'll tell you about it later. I should get going." Megan said, hearing Cody Rhodes's theme song blare through the speakers.

Turning to head towards the Gorilla, she heard Natalya holler after her.

"After his match, I'm going to hunt you down and steal you away from him. We are going out tonight and you will tell me what's going on!"

Megan gave her thumbs up as she began to jog. She reached the Gorilla just in time for Justin's theme to start playing. Seeing her finally show up, Justin was able to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time you got here! I didn't think you were going to make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Hearing her say that, Justin just grinned from ear to ear. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her through the curtain and walked with her down the ramp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Backwoods Barbie and A New Love

"Here is your winner, and NEW Intercontinental Champion, Justin Gabriel!" Lillian Garcia announced over a roaring crowd.

As soon as the referee had counted to three, Megan climbed into ring and tackled Justin with a hug.

"Congratulations!" she whispered in his ear.

She broke away and raised his right hand while the referee raised his left hand and handed him the white title belt. Justin dropped Megan's hand to hold his first singles title in both hands. He kissed the gold plating and turned to face Megan, his smile never faltering. He grabbed ahold of Megan's hand and pulled her close, their faces roughly eight inches apart. Megan held her breath, not knowing what he was going to say or do.

"Thank you for being out here with me and supporting me."

"Anytime." Megan replied with a smile.

Finally letting go of her hand, Justin led Megan over to the ropes and held them open for her. After letting her climb out first, he launched himself over the top rope and landed next to her. Reclaiming her hand, they walked up the entrance ramp and towards Justin's locker room. As they entered, Justin once again dropped her hand so that he could place his newly won title on the bench before turning back to face Megan.

Within seconds, Justin had his arms wrapped around Megan's waist, pulling her into him. Looking intently into her eyes, he crashed his lips into hers. Megan gasped in surprise, yet went along with it, finally giving in. Resting one hand on his shoulder, she let her other hand roam to the back of his neck to make sure he didn't go anywhere. She slowly moved her hand from his neck and started to run her fingers through his hair, causing him to shiver slightly. In between kisses, she smiled. Her heart rate had increased significantly and the butterflies were flying around in her stomach at about one hundred miles per hour.

"Hey Megan, are you about ready to leave?"

Without knocking, Natalya barged right into the locker room, causing Megan and Justin to break away from each other quickly. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, Megan noticed that Natalya had her eyes glued to her cellphone. Thanking her lucky starts, she knew that Natalya didn't see anything. Glancing over at Justin, it was like they had a nonverbal agreement; this will be our little secret. Natalya finally looked up from the tiny screen and noticed Megan and Justin's flushed faces. Raising an eyebrow, she was still waiting for an answer.

"Are you planning on wearing your ring gear out to the club?"

"Club? What club?" Megan asked, completely confused.

"Remember, I'm cashing in your rain check from last night? I told you this before you went out with him for his match."

The memory finally clicked in Megan's mind like a light bulb going off.

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot."

"You seem to do that a lot. Maybe Kelly rattled your brain more than people originally thought."  
"Very funny Natalya, are we leaving from here or the hotel?"

"The hotel, I left my dress in my room so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Just meet us down in the lobby at let's say a quarter till midnight."

"That works since I didn't bring spare 'club' clothes. I'll see you then." Megan said with a wave as Natalya left the locker room.

As soon as the door had closed, Justin had his arms around waist.

"Where were we?" he asked staring into her eyes longingly.

"I think it was somewhere along these lines."

Megan then brought her lips to his. Passion coursed throughout her body as Justin tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to him; her body forming to his almost perfectly.

The thought of someone else barging into the room caused Megan to pull away, much to Justin's dismay. He opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when Megan put a manicured finger to his lips.

"I don't want someone else to waltz in here and catch us. I want to keep you all to myself, at least for now." Megan whispered seductively.

Removing her finger from his lips, Justin's mouth curled into a devilish grin as he nodded.

"Fine, what time is it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Megan pulled her phone out of her duffel bag and glanced at the time.

"It's a little after eleven, why?"

"How about we move this little party back to the hotel? That way, no one can just walk in and interrupt us."

"That really sounds like fun, but I have to find something to wear before I meet up with Natalya."

Justin's smile vanished and was replaced with a sad puppy dog face.

"What am I going to do while you're gone?" he asked, pulling her back into his body.

"I don't know. How about you hang out with your guy friends? All you have done the past couple of days is hang around with me. You have to be jonesing for some guy time or whatever it is you all do."

"Fine, I'll hit up Randy or someone."

"Good, now let's go." Megan said, placing one last kiss on his lips before grabbing her bag and walking into the shower stalls to change.

Justin watched as she walked away with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe that this is happening. I think I have finally found someone to help me get over Kelly. It's about time." Justin thought as he walked over to the bench to change out of his ring gear.

Five minutes later, Megan walked out of the shower stall and into the locker area, changed into a pair of light wash, holey knee jeans, cowboy boots and a black tank top with her hair was done into a side braid. She walked in just as Justin was buckling his belt. Stopping in the doorway, Megan just stood there, ogling his body.

"I can't believe that his is interested in me! I have my dream job and now I have one of the cutest guys interested in me, this can't be happening!" she thought.

Catching her staring at him, Justin walked over to her, while she was still in her own little world. She snapped out of it when he put his hands on her hips. She ran a finger down his chest, and gripped his belt loop with one finger, pulling him closer to her. The heat that was radiating from his body caused Megan to perspire slightly.

"I think you should wear that to the club. It's very sexy and intriguing."

"I don't think that Nattie would approve."

"Who care what Nattie thinks? It suits you and you look great!"

"Well thank you. Are you ready to get going?"

"Way to just ruin the mood."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want her to come looking for me and just walk in again. If we hurry, I think we can pick up where we let off."

"Why are you just standing there? Let's go!" Justin hollered as he ran over to his bag, throwing everything in without folding it and slipped on his shoes.

Megan was bewildered at how quickly he was moving. He struggled to get his shirt on and when he did, he grabbed her bag too before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the locker room.

Forty-five minutes later, Megan was smoothing on sheer lip gloss as she walked down to the lobby, hoping that no one would notice her swollen lips. Glancing around, she finally located Natalya over in the corner surrounded by Beth, Michelle, Layla, Kaitlyn, Eve and, much to Megan's disgust, Kelly. Michelle was the first one to notice Megan's presence.

"Hey girl, you look so cute!" Michelle said in her thick drawl.

"Well seeing as how you are all wearing dresses, I feel kind of under dressed, but thanks."

"Wow, she likes to play up the 'white trash' look, doesn't she?" Kelly whispered to Eve before letting out a laugh.

"What was that Kelly?" Beth asked, overhearing what Kelly had just said.

"Huh, oh nothing." She lied through her teeth.

"If we are going to have a problem, you can just stay behind. We are going out to have fun, not start a whole bunch of useless bullshit Barbara."

The other girls in the group gasped, knowing that when Beth called you by your real name instead of your ring name, she meant business.

"Chill out, Elizabeth, nothing is going to happen. Just make sure that she stays away from me and we will be just fine." Kelly snapped back, mocking Beth's tone.

Beth started to advance on Kelly, but Megan stepped in, blocking her path.

"Beth, I appreciate your willingness to have my back, but she really isn't worth the fight."

"You are so right. To make sure I don't accidently knock her head off, we are taking two cars."

"Good, I don't want this backwoods Barbie stinking up the place." Kelly retorted as she turned and walked out the front door.

"She is so going to regret calling me a backwoods Barbie. Monday can't get here fast enough." Megan said, her face turning red with anger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Club Fight

The club was packed, but the Divas were able to sweet talk their way into the VIP section, where it wasn't so crowded. Most of the girls were either getting their drinks refilled or dancing, except for Megan, Beth, Michelle and Natalya, who was hounding Megan for details.

"Okay, we have been here for almost three hours, it's time to spill the beans."

"About what?"

Natalya looked frustrated as she glanced at Beth for some backup before sipping on her Cosmo.

"There is obviously something going on between you and Justin, so what is it?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, the last time we saw Kelly act so cold towards another Diva was when Cody broke up with her for Layla. And that was almost two years ago!" Michelle added as the four of them looked down at the dance floor, seeing the distance between the blonde and the brunette.

"Nothing is going on you guys! Honestly!"

"Then what was up with the two of you talking before his title match?" Natalya asked, signaling for another drink.

"That's just a set up for my first storyline."

"Do we have to force the details out of you or what?" Michelle asked getting impatient.

"Okay, calm down. I will start somewhere near the beginning. When I woke up this morning, I looked around for Justin, but he wasn't in the room." Megan started, but was soon cut off by Beth.

"You have already slept with him? And I thought you were the good girl!""

"She didn't sleep with him Beth! The hotel lost her reservations and Justin was kind enough to let her crash with him. Now shut up and let her finish!"

"Thanks Nattie, for clearing that up. Anyway, I was out on the balcony, enjoying the view of the beach when he came out to invite me to SmackDown to be a part of his backstage segment. Being the new girl, I didn't know how these things worked. He then told me that creative had gotten a hold of him and said that they want to incorporate me into a love triangle storyline."

"Well who is the third member of the triangle?" Michelle asked, forever Captain Obvious.

"That would be the cute, perky little bimbo that Beth has referred to so many times. That is where my first feud lies; Kelly Kelly vs the new girl."

"Okay, I have been following along pretty well, but I'm confused about one thing. Why did she freak out on you so bad on Monday?" Beth asked, sipping her own fruity drink.

"Justin and I bumped into each other and she caught us talking. Then in the ring, she demanded to know why I was talking to her boyfriend. I reminded her that they broke up and she called me a liar. I mouthed off and told her about how he was flirting with me while I was stretching. Needless to say, she snapped."

"So nothing is going on between y'all?" Michelle asked.

"Nope, nothing." Megan said, lying through her teeth and fiddling with the cap of her water bottle.

Even at the age of twenty four, she had never tasted a drop of alcohol. She was proud to be straightedge and didn't care what other people thought. CM Punk would be proud.

"I hate to go all Captain Obvious on you since I know that's Michelle's job." Natalya said, earning a glare from Michelle.

"But when you walked over to us in the lobby, I noticed that your lips were slightly swollen. Care to comment on that?"

Megan froze and knew that she was busted. Eyes wide open like a deer caught in the headlights, there was nowhere else to go. The three blondes moved in closer, making things rather awkward for Megan.

"Fine, we kissed before Nattie barged in!" She exclaimed.

"You what?"

There was that banshee like scream again. The four Divas jumped, turning to see an irate Kelly towering over them.  
"What did you just say?" she screamed again.

"Justin kissed me in his locker room after this title match." Megan repeated without missing a beat or losing confidence.

"You're lying! He couldn't have kissed you because he came straight to my locker room to celebrate his second reign as Intercontinental Champion."

"That is such a load of bullshit Kelly and you know it."

"And how would you know Natalya?"

"Well, you are wrong about two things. One is that after his match, I walked in on them kissing. They only thought that I was glued to my phone."

"Then what's the other thing?" Kelly asked through gritted teeth.

It was Megan who caught on to her other mistake. Beaming with a huge grin, she rubbed it in her face.

"Some girlfriend you were Kelly. This is Justin's first reign at IC champion."

By this time, Megan had stood up and was immediately flanked by Beth, Natalya, and Michelle. In Kelly's case, she had Layla, Eve and Kaitlyn, but they weren't firmly behind her.

"I…I knew that. It was a simple slip of the tongue is all."

"Just face it Kelly, he has moved on. You should be doing the same thing." Michelle said in a comforting tone.

Kelly's face fell, realizing that Michelle was right. Then something in her head snapped and she lunged at Megan, only this time, there was no Justin to stop her. Tackling her around the waist, the two Divas fell to the ground.

Rolling around and switching dominant positions, Megan finally got the upper hand. She pinned Kelly to the ground, and started to say something, but stopped when Kelly spit on her. Megan went from being cool, calm and collect to being royally pissed off in 0.23 seconds. She started to pull at Kelly's blonde extensions, while Kelly tried to claw at Megan's face. The other Divas were so shocked by what was happening that they did nothing to stop the fight and just stood there frozen.

Megan drew back a fist to punch Kelly's lights out, when all of the sudden a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off of the blonde. Megan thought about trying to fight out of her captor's hands, but there was something familiar about the way they felt against her body. Turning around, Megan was relieved to see that it was Justin holding her back. Kelly finally made it back to her feet and started towards Megan again. This time, it was Beth, Natalya and Michelle who cut Kelly off mid-stride. All three crossed their arms and shook their heads.

"So is that's how it's going to be, huh? Just drop someone who has been there for you for five years for someone you just met two days ago?" Kelly spat.

"We aren't dropping you; we are dropping the drama that you cause." Natalya said.

"But doesn't that mean we are dropping her anyway?" Michelle asked, confused.

"Oops, sorry I had a little blonde moment. I guess that it does. What do you think Beth?"

"I say we dump her and lose the drama." Beth agreed.

With one final huff, Kelly turned on her heel and shoved past the other Divas. When she realized that no one was following behind her, she turned back around.

"Aren't you guys coming with me?"

Between them, only Eve made her way after Kelly. Layla and Kaitlyn made their way over to join Megan. Kelly gave a hiss of disgust as she started to backtrack.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be, I don't need you fake ass bitches. Screw you!" Still backtracking, Kelly, followed by Eve, made her way out of the club.

Feeling the comforting hand of Justin being placed on her hip, Megan fell into his body, hugging him tight. She felt another hand touch her shoulder, and turned to see Natalya standing there.

"Girl, no matter what I am here for you."

"Thank you Nattie, I appreciate it."

"I'm here for you too Megan." Beth said as she too moved over to Megan.

"Make that three. We southern girls have to stick together." Michelle said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what to say or how to repay y'all."

"Just do us all a favor, will you?" Beth asked.

"Sure, anything."

"On Monday, kick her ass please!" Natalya said, finishing Beth's thought.

"Oh, I plan on it!" Megan said as the four of them hugged each other.

After they parted, Megan turned her attention back towards Justin. Taking his hands, she pulled him over to an empty table. Sitting down, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm a little shaken up, but I'm fine. So tell me something, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I ran into Randy down in the lobby after you left. He said that a bunch of the guys were going to a club to unwind and invited me along. I didn't think that when we got here, that I would have to pull you off of my crazy ex-girlfriend."

"It's a good thing that you did. Who knows what would have happened if I would have connected my fist with her face."

"Eh, having learned about your past, you probably would have broken her nose or knocked some teeth down her throat."

"You are probably right about that." Megan said with a chuckle as she snuggled in closer to Justin.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to stay here or leave?"

"Hmmm…let me think about it. I think that we should go back to the hotel room and pick up where we left off."

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew that you would."

They smiled at each other and shared a passionate kiss. Standing up, they left the club hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What the hell?

It was an early start to their day; well that's what it felt like to Megan. After her hellacious first day in the ring, working a backstage segment, her bar fight with Kelly and then mix in the fact that she and Justin didn't fall asleep until seven, she was exhausted. When Justin jostled her awake at eleven, she covered her face with a pillow, not wanting to get up. Reluctantly, she wearily got up and dragged herself into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Not really caring what she looked like, she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Deciding that make-up and contacts would take too much effort to complete, she opted not to apply anything to her face and just slipped on her glasses. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she finally walked out of the bathroom, seeing Justin packing his bag. When he heard her walk up behind him, he turned around, his jaw practically hitting the ground.

"You look sexy in glasses. I think that you should wear them more often."

"If I wasn't so damn tired, I would smack that stupid grin off of your face." Megan said as she flopped back down on the bed.

Without losing his smile, Justin walked over the bed and climbed on top of Megan, straddling her. Pinning her arms down above her head, he intertwined his fingers with hers, causing her to smile.

"You should probably start packing. We are going to be leaving in about twenty-minutes or so." Justin said, trailing kisses down her throat to her collarbone and back up to her mouth.

"Ugh…well when you put it that way, how can I say no?"

"That's what I was aiming for."

Justin climbed off of Megan and extended a hand towards her. Reluctantly, she accepted his hand and he quickly yanked her to her feet. Losing her footing slightly, she caught herself against Justin's body.

"Just can't keep your hands off of me can you?"

"I guess not."

Justin leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead. The butterflies in her stomach returned and fluttered around deep down.

"While you pack, I'm going to jump in the shower. Can you make it okay without me for five minutes?"

"I'm not sure; I may get into a fight with my suitcase."

"Well my bet is on the suitcase."

"You are an ass! Now go shower before my nose falls off, you stink." Megan said as she pushed him towards the bathroom and held her nose.

"Don't lie, you love it!" Justin called, quickly shutting the door, dodging the sniper like aim of Megan throwing a shoe at him.

"Ass." She muttered, turning to her pile of clothes that had miraculously appeared within the two days.

Five minutes came and went while Megan packed. To help move things along, she plugged her headphones into her iPhone and started to mindlessly dance around. With her music turned up, she didn't hear the shower being turned off or Justin call her name. The feeling of hands being wrapped around her waist caused Megan to just about jump out of her skin.

"Dammit Justin, I hate how you always do that!" she hollered as she turned around to face him and ripped her ear buds out.

"Sorry, but your dance moves were quite fun to watch." Justin said, pulling her close, letting her fall into his bare chest.

"You know what else is fun? This!"

Without hesitation, Megan pushed him on to the bed. Now it was her turn to climb on top of him, pinning his arms down just like he did to her.

"Megan, we don't have time for this. We have to go."

"I think that we can spare five minutes."

Moving from his lips, down his throat and to his collarbone, she stopped when she felt him shudder underneath her.

"Did I find a tender spot?"

Without answering her question, Justin wiggled free from her grasp and maneuvered his way so he was on top of her. Leaning down, he crashed his lips into hers, letting a growl from deep down in his throat escape. With difficulty, Justin tried to get Megan out of her tank top, but was interrupted by a loud rap on the door. Startled, Megan bucked up hard, tossing Justin off of her. With a loud thud, he landed on the floor, cursing when he hit the ground. Quickly sitting up on the bed, Megan leaned over to see Justin lying on his back.

"Justin, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Megan asked, fighting back a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, I should be as soon as I can catch my breath." Justin said in between gasps for air.

Rolling back onto the bed, Megan finally let out her laughter, clutching her stomach. With tears falling down her face, she was able to make it to her feet and heave Justin back up to a vertical base before making her way over to the door. Opening the door, there stood the person that Megan had grown accustomed to interrupting her and Justin. It was like she had ESP or something.

"Natalya, you have the absolute worst timing."

"Well hello to you too."

"Good morning Nattie. What can I do for you?" Megan asked in a sarcastic, mocking tone.

"That's better. Tyson and I had to return our rental car this morning because, me being the blonde that I am, didn't sign the rental agreement to get us to the next city." Natalya said, starting to ramble on.

"Girl, get to the point!"

"Can we hitch a ride with you?"

Megan glanced over at Justin, who slipped on a t-shirt while her back was turned. Getting a nod and a shrug in response from him, she sighed, turning back to the blonde.

"I suppose that you can, seeing as how we have the room."

"Oh thank you Megan! I really owe you one!" Natalya said as she crossed the threshold into the room and hugged Megan tight.

"You're welcome Nattie. I'm almost done packing so just meet us down in the lobby in twenty minutes."

Realizing she would be in a time crunch, Natalya quickly let go and started to leave the room.

"Oh crap! Then I'd better start my packing! Oh why did I pack so many shoes?

Megan couldn't help but to laugh as she watched the Canadian hurry down the hallway, as fast as she could in four inch heels. Turning back to Justin, she found herself face to face with him. She let out a gasp of surprise and put a hand over her heart.

"Jesus!"

"You can just call me Justin!" he said in a cocky tone.

"Why do you insist on scaring the ever living shit out of me all the time?"

"Why did you tell her we were leaving in twenty minutes?"

"Because it gives me more time to pack my stuff and then us a few more minutes to do this."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, he was about to ask what she meant when her lips suddenly came crashing into his. Quickly taken aback he moved away, earning himself a confused look from Megan.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just really like your idea." Justin said as he focused his eyes on his target and was about to attack when there was another knock on the door.

"Sonofabitch!" they said in unison.

Exchanging smiles Justin made his way over to the door. Standing there was a man Justin had never seen before. The man was a little bit taller than him, a less muscular build, with a slight gut. His hair was buzz cut and had a little facial hair.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm looking for a girl named Megan. I was told she was in this room." He replied in a deep, gruff voice.

From the other side of the room, Megan recognized the voice and bolted over to the door. Seeing him standing there, proved to her that she was right.

"Jon, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, beyond surprised to see her ex-boyfriend standing in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Please Continue

"Jon? As in your ex-boyfriend?" Justin asked, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Jon replied, when Megan failed to find her words.

"This is Justin Gabriel. He is one of my co-workers." She finally said in a hushed tone.

"Oh yeah, I think that I've seen one of your matches. You're the gay one right?"

Justin instantly tensed up, balling his hands into fists. He was about to step forward, but Megan inserted herself in between the two men.

"What the hell are you doing here Jon? How did you even find me?"

"I just came to talk is all."

"What about exactly?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Jon asked, seeing how closely Justin was standing next to Megan.

"We can talk out in the hallway."

With a nod Jon moved, allowing her space to leave the room. Turning to face Justin, she grabbed his hands, giving them a tight squeeze.

"I'll just be a few minutes." She whispered.

"Alright, but remember we are leaving in ten minutes." Justin said loud enough for Jon to hear.

Megan nodded her head and moved out of the way when Justin leaned in for a kiss. Dejected, he reluctantly let go of her hands. Closing the door behind her, she was suddenly embraced by the man who had broken her heart so many years ago. Shrugging out of his grasp, she put a hand on her hip to let him know that she meant business and glared at him.

"Come on baby, don't be like that."

"What do you want?"

"What, no hug or kiss?" Jon asked, moving in closer with open arms.

At the last second, Megan stopped Jon's advancement by firmly putting a hand on his chest. Still glaring at him, she pressed on.

"There will be no hugs or kisses, not after the way you treated me."

"Megan, that was almost ten years ago and I apologized. Can't we just move past this?"

"You know that I'm not one to hold a grudge, but the pain that I felt when you used me, it made me angry. With that anger, I fueled my passion to fight. It is because of you that I am here today."

"You're welcome then."

"God, you are such an asshole and you have always been one. I'm going to ask you one last time, what are you doing here?"

Jon's face fell as she dropped his gaze to his feet. Megan could tell that he was struggling for his words, as he often did when put on the spot.

"Over the past few months, I have been thinking about you a lot. I realized that I never treated you well and I truly am sorry. The few days that we spent together were great and I miss those feelings. I miss you."

"You should have thought about that before you fucked all those other girls and played me for a damn fool." Megan found herself yelling at the man she once loved, her heart feeling the strain of the memories.

"I have told you multiple times that I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" Jon yelled back.

Megan was taken aback slightly, but it was just like old times. Hearing their voices raised, Justin opened the door. He only just met the guy, but with Megan's stories and his first impression, Justin already hated Jon.

"What's going on out here?" he asked, moving over to Megan's side and wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"Nothing, Jon was just about to leave."

"Yeah, but not until I get an answer; what do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave me alone and to move on. I have."

Seeing Jon's confused look, Megan wrapped one arm around Justin and then placed a hand on his chest. Jon's eyes grew dark and he stepped closer.

"You're kidding me right? Instead of forgiving me and taking me back, you've moved on to this, a gay wrestler. That makes a lot of fucking sense Megan!"

"Hey, you have no right to talk to her like that. I think that it's time that you left and didn't come back."

"What if I don't? What are you going to do, style my hair?"

Jon was getting cocky as he continued advancing towards Megan. Justin inserted himself in between them so that Megan was directly behind him. Megan knew that all of the gay jokes and insults were getting to Justin; he heard them on a daily basis.

"Knock it off Jon. Justin is straight and more of a man that you. Come on Justin, we are supposed to meet Nattie and Tyson down in the lobby. Good-bye Jon." Megan said, peeking out from behind Justin's shoulder.

"Whatever, you were always a slut anyway." Jon scoffed as he turned on his heel and walked towards the elevator.

"He is a jackass. What did you ever see in him?"

"What can I say? He was a real charmer all those years ago."

"I bet he was. Anyway, before you two started your yelling match, I finished packing for you. We can leave anytime."

"Why thank you! That really wasn't necessary." Megan said, her southern drawl becoming prominent.

"I know, but I wanted to help. Plus, it kept me busy so that I didn't kick that guy's ass!"

"Eh, I think that you could have wiped the floor with him."

"I'll save that for after I beat you tonight."

"Oh, who's cocky now?"

"Whatever Megan, let's go." Justin said with smile as he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the room.

Grabbing their bags, they finally left the room hand in hand and made their way down to the lobby. Justin unwillingly let go of her hand to go return the room keys and check out. Megan scanned the lobby, spotting the familiar blonde and pink headed Diva over by the windows with her back to Megan. Quietly sneaking up behind Natalya, Megan saw Tyson look up at her with a questioning look. Putting a finger to her lips to let him know not to say anything, she lightly jabbed her index fingers into Natalya's sides, the blonde instantly jumped up letting out a shriek of surprise.

"Who the hell…" Natalya started but stopped when she turned and saw Megan standing behind her laughing her ass off. Turning back to Tyson, who was also laughing uncontrollably, Natalya, punched him in the arm. With a shocked expression on his face, Tyson opened his mouth to say something but Natalya had already refocused her glare towards Megan.

"I'm sorry Nattie, I had to do it!" Megan said in between deep breaths, trying to reclaim it.

"Uh huh, sure you did. What took you guys so damn long to get down here?"

Megan's face instantly fell, her smile vanishing into thin air. Sitting down into an armchair, she dropped her head still in shock about who just came out of the woodwork. Jumping slightly at the feeling of a hand on her back, she looked up to see Justin standing next to her.

"What's going on?" he asked, seeing the look on Megan's face.

"I'm not sure. We were all laughing, and then I asked what took you two so long to get down here. She went all quiet all of the sudden."

"Ahh! We had an unexpected visitor not long after you left."

"What did Kelly want now?"

"Oh, it wasn't Kelly who was the problem."

"Then who was it?" Tyson asked, finally piping up.

Glancing up, Megan saw three pairs of eyes staring at her. Looking up at Justin for reassurance, she spilled the beans.

"It was my ex-boyfriend, Jon." She whispered.

Natalya gasped and instantly started pushing for details.

"What did he want? How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"Before she answers any questions, I think that it would be best for us to get in the car and hit the road. Otherwise, we'll miss the house show." Justin said, checking his watch.

"Alright, then let's go!" Natalya said as she jumped up from her perch on Tyson's lap, grabbed her luggage and headed towards the door. When the automatic doors opened, she turned and motioned for everyone to hurry up. With a heavy sigh, Megan clambered to her feet, took ahold of Justin's hand and walked out of the hotel with Natalya and Tyson.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Gear

The drive to the next town only took three hours, yet they talked about Megan and Jon's relationship pretty much the whole ride.

"So let me see if I have this straight; he came back to visit, hooked up with you and then other girls. Then you found out from someone else?" Natalya asked, shocked about what she had just heard.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Did you call him out on it when it happened?" Tyson asked, fully engrossed in the tale.

"Do I look like someone who takes that kind of shit from other people? Of course I called him out. I made him cry from two states away."

Both Tyson and Natalya's jaws dropped; they were impressed. All while keeping his eyes on the road; Justin reached over the center console and placed a comforting hand on Megan's thigh. Smiling, he was impressed with how she could handle herself as well.

"So what caused him to come and find you?" Natalya asked.

"I'm not sure, but he started off by saying how he was going down memory lane and he missed me. I told him that he needed to move on because I finally did, almost ten years later."

"Hold on, I'm lost. Who have you moved on to?" Tyson asked, holding out a hand to interrupt, clearly lost.

"Are you seriously blind?" Natalya asked.

Tyson remained silent and still looked lost. Natalya grabbed his head and pointed it in the direction of Justin's hand that had travelled from her thigh up to her hand. Megan was gently rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"Oh damn! I must really be blind if I missed that!" he exclaimed.

His sudden epiphany caused everyone to literally laugh out loud. Justin held onto Megan's hand tighter and she didn't fight it. There was just something about his touch that made her feel safe.

"How did you get rid of him then?"

Hearing the sound of Natalya's voice jolted Megan out of her own thoughts.

"After I told him that I moved on, he flipped when he figured out that it was Justin. He pretty much started to say that I downgraded from him to a 'gay' wrestler. I retorted by saying that Justin is more of a man than he ever was and then he called me a slut before he finally left."

"Well were you a slut?" Tyson asked.

Natalya gasped not believing those words just came out of her boyfriend's mouth. Tyson looked over at her and just shrugged, all while she shook her head in disappointment.

"Dude what the hell? Why does it even matter?" Justin asked, tightening his grip on Megan's hand.

"It doesn't matter, I was just curious. I'm sorry Megan if I offended you."

"Don't worry about it Tyson, I have nothing to hide. The furthest that I have ever gone with anyone is making out with them."

This bold statement got everyone in the car's attention. When Megan looked over at Justin, he was still focused on the road, but his eyes spoke louder than words. Turning to face Natalya and Tyson, she smiled seeing their dumbstruck faces.

This whole thing is just bizarre!" Natalya said, sitting back in her seat and cuddling up to Tyson.

"It really is. When he hurt me, I never thought that I would see him again."

For the whole drive, Justin kept his opinion about Jon to himself, but with the constant talk about him, Justin's blood was starting to boil. He hated how badly he hurt such a sweet girl. He then made a promise to himself that he would never do her wrong the way Jon had, for as long as they were together.

"Hey, we are almost to the arena. Do you two have a match tonight?" Justin asked, not able to take the talk about Jon anymore.

"I have a one fall match against Cody Rhodes."

"I'm testing out my new feud with Beth. What about you two?"

Justin finally tore his eyes away from the road long enough to glace at Megan. Natalya was the first to notice.

"I am actually wrestling against a Superstar tonight." Megan said with a secretive glance and a grin towards Justin.

"Oh really? How is that supposed to go along with your storyline with Justin and Kelly?" Natalya asked, clearly intrigued.

"It's not going to play a part. I just have a bet going that I will win the match."

"Okay, I think the most important part is this: who are you facing?" Tyson asked, not caring about the fine details.

"I'm facing him." Megan said directing her gaze to Justin. Natalya gasped and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"What are the match stipulations?" Tyson continued.

"Other than it being a one fall, there are no stipulations."

"Oh come on! There has to be more to your bet than who can beat who." Natalya said, wanting to urge them on.

"Okay, what do you say that we make our own Megan?"

"Fine, if I win you have to take me out to a nice restaurant for dinner."

"And if I win, you have to agree to go on a date with me."

"Deal." Megan said as she extended her right hand to Justin.

"Deal." He agreed, shifting his hands on the wheel and grasping her hand.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the same deal? I mean either way, you all are going out to eat."

"She does have a point ya know?" Megan said.

"Yeah she does, but I have a surprise for you either way." Justin said with a seductive grin.

Finally, the three and a half hour drive came to an end as Justin pulled the rental car into the arena parking lot. Climbing out of the vehicle, they all stretched out their limbs and grabbed their duffels from the trunk. As they were walking in together, Natalya noticed when Megan started to walk off down the hallway with Justin.

"Hey, since you are facing each other tonight, you can't share a locker room!"

"Nattie, it's just a friendly little bet. It shouldn't matter if we share a locker room or not."

"Actually Justin, she's right. We are opponents tonight, and if we share a room then we might get distracted. I wouldn't want to distract you and mess with your head."

"Fine, you win this battle, but just be ready for the war. You share with Nattie and I'll share with Tyson.

"You had better bring your 'A-game' tonight Gabriel. Just because we have spent a couple of nights together don't' mean that I will go easy on you." Megan said with a daring smile as she walked over to stand next to Natalya in the spot once occupied by Tyson; who was now standing next to Justin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Bring it on, peaches!"

"Game on!"

Her final statement was amplified by Natalya's signature laugh and hip thrust gesture.

"Yeah baby!" Natalya said as the two divas then turned their backs to the Superstars and walked away in search of their locker room.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you wearing to the ring?"

"The same thing I always do; the only thing that will be different is the color of my tied cover, why?"

"Well, you are going up against someone you are becoming involved with."

"Your point being what exactly?" Megan asked, growing slightly tired of the way Natalya was rambling on in circles.

"My point is that you have to distract him with how sexy you are. That will give you an upper hand.

"Then what do you suggest that I wear?"

"Definitely stick with the jean short shorts; your legs look amazing in them. How about adding in this bedazzled brazier?" Natalya asked holding up the sparkling, baby blue garment.

"Nattie, that is gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

Megan took the piece in her hands and ran her fingers over the material. She was in awe.

"It's sort of a prototype for my new ring gear. I came up with the idea with Maryse before she was released. She then took it to the people who are helping her launch 'House of Maryse' and then surprised me with it. That French poodle obviously forgot that I only wear pink and black."

"Are you sure that you don't mind?"

"If it helps you get the pin fall over Justin, then I don't mind one bit!"

Closing the short distance between them, Megan grabbed Natalya up into a hug.

"Thanks Nattie! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"I know that you won't. In addition to seeing the look on his face when you pin him, I want to see your finisher. What did you say it's called?"

"The 'Good Girl'; it's kind of hard to explain. So you'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay, well hurry up with changing and I'll help you do your hair and make-up. I want to see the look on his face when you walk down that ramp." Natalya said as Megan nodded her head and grabbed her gear to go change.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Inter-Gender Match

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Cape Town, South Africa, and weighing in at two hundred and thirteen pounds; Justin Gabriel!" Justin Roberts announced.

When Justin's theme song hit, the crowd instantly stood to their feet and started screaming. Sliding into the ring, he climbed up to the second turn buckle and started hyping up the crowd. Jumping down, he jogged over to one of the corners and squatted.

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennessee Megan Sue!"

The crowd popped even louder when 'She's Country' blared throughout the speakers. Making her way onto the stage in her new gear, she garnered wolf-whistles from some of the guys. Blushing, she made her way down to the ring, slapping hands along the way. Climbing the steel steps, she climbed underneath the top rope and glanced over at Justin. His eyes were wide and his mouth was practically dragging on the ground with a slight hint of drool in the corner.

Chuckling to herself, she climbed up on the turnbuckle and did her ring entrance just like the night of her debut. Jumping down to the mat, she walked to the center of the ring and waited for Justin. Finally he stood up and walked over to her. In the short walk, he somehow managed to pick his jaw up off the ground and put himself back together.

"Yo…you look amazing, Megan! That new top, it really suits you well." Justin stammered, letting his gaze roam over her body.

"Why thank you. I'll look even better when I'm on top of you for the three second count."

"I bet you will, but only later on when we get to the hotel. But first you have to win the match."

"That shouldn't be too hard. I have you right where I want you."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I bet you didn't even hear the bell ring." Megan said with a grin as she started to advance towards him.

"Wait, what?" Justin said, just as Megan grabbed him up into a side headlock.

Knowing that she caught him off guard, using her strength, Megan tossed him over her hip. Landing with his shoulders to the mat, Justin used his experience to get one up before the referee could start his count. Keeping her headlock in place, she was surprised when Justin wrapped his legs around her neck, causing her to break her hold. Now she was the one with her shoulders to the mat. Letting the count get to two, she kicked up her legs, executing a perfect kip up. Twirling around, her dark hair fanned out. Seeing the startled look on his face, Megan couldn't help but to smile.

When he finally stood to his feet, they started circling in the center of the ring. Wanting to show good sportsmanship, Megan extended her right hand. Wearily, Justin accepted, but was caught with an arm drag.

"Dammit! I should have known." Justin said with a slight chuckle.

"I told you not to underestimate me or my abilities."

"And you should know that I never stay down for too long."

"Whatever do you mean?" Megan mused merely to irritate him.

To her surprise, Justin reversed after a few flips and ended up tossing her over his own hip, targeting her shoulder. Struggling to make it to her feet, Megan maneuvered her way over to one of the corners, ran up the ropes and did a back flip to relieve the pressure on her shoulder. Breaking his hold on her arm, she flashed Justin a smile before landing a standing dropkick. As soon as he made it back to a vertical base by holding the ropes, she landed another one causing him to fly out of the ring.

Landing with a thud to the outside mat, the crowd gasped. Stunned by the kicks, Justin shook the cobwebs from his head, he slowly stood up. He was really getting tired of being knocked down. Sliding under the bottom rope, and stopping the referees count, he expected to be met with a few stiff kicks to the ribs. When none came, he glanced up and found Megan sitting on top of a turnbuckle with a huge grin on her face. Jumping down from her perch, they started to circle again. Locking up, they grappled for a bit before Megan tried to utilize an Irish whip. Unfortunately for her, Justin was slightly stronger and ended up whipping her into the corner instead.

Hitting the ropes rather hard, her legs sort of gave away. The crowd seemed to turn against Justin and started to boo him. Running at full speed, he tried a corner clothesline. Megan moved out of the way at the last possible second. Justin ran into the ropes, and she tried for school girl roll up where he was stacked up on his shoulders. Somehow, he rolled over at the two count. Frustrated, Megan glared at the referee and ran her fingers through her hair. Thinking quickly, she pulled him up by his hair, and then set him up for a suplex. As he was about to go over her head, Justin shifted his hips and performed a neck breaker. Popping up rather quickly, he went over to the side ropes. Jumping up, he went for a lion-sault. Despite being laid out, Megan had scouted him long enough to have the wherewithal to get her knees up, driving them into his ribcage.

Howling in pain, he rolled to his back. Megan then took her time climbing up to the second rope and went for a leg drop. As she connected, instead of going for the pin, she dragged him up to his feet and finally performed 'Good Girl' for the first time in front of a live crowd. They popped loudly when Justin crashed to the mat and even louder when Megan scored the clean pin.

"Here is your winner by way of pin fall: Megan Sue!"

Letting the referee raise her hand in victory, she beamed with pride. Climbing the four corners, she celebrated. When she finally jumped down, she was instantly turned around by Justin.

"I guess I just ate my words, along with the mat. Good job, Megan." he said, his ego slightly bruised as she extended his hand.

Ignoring the gesture, she wrapped her arms around his neck. In return, he tipped her back and in the ring, in front of thousands of people, Justin planted a huge kiss on her lips. When her body was righted, she had to fan herself and could feel her face grow hot. The crowd continued to holler as they made their way out of the ring and back up the ramp towards the backstage area. Once through the curtains, they were both bombarded by Natalya and Tyson.

"Dude, you just had your ass handed to you by a chick! How does that feel?"

Not too great, but I do have to say that she has been one of the better opponents I've had in a long while. Besides you of course, Tyson." Justin gushed as he looked over at Megan.

Feeling his gaze, she looked over at him and blushed. She could see adoration in his eyes. As she quickly swiped her hands through her hair, he caught Natalya's eye. Nattie was just smiling and gave her a curt nod.

"Awe, that is so sweet of you to say Justin!" Tyson said playfully as he batted his eyelashes.

"Dude, really?"

"What?"

"Never mind, you are just too much."

The group laughed at the friendly banter that was going on. Then an awkward silence filled their little area.

"So what is the surprise that you have for Megan? She did get the pin fall you know." Natalya said, giving her new friend a nudge in Justin's direction. Losing her footing slightly, Megan caught herself, with the help of Justin's muscular body.

"Um…I would like to ask her in private actually. I don't mean to be rude, but if you don't mind."

"No worries there man. We will meet the two of you out by the car after a bit." Tyson replied before Natalya could retort. Grabbing her hand, the two Canadians made their way to catering.

"Okay that was weird. Why couldn't you just say it in front of them?" Megan asked when the pair was out of earshot.

"Because what I want to ask you is slightly intimate."

"What do you mean, I'm lost."

Seeing the look on her face, Justin could tell that she was truly lost.

"Over the past few days with you, my emotions have been all out of whack. My anger has resurfaced after what Kelly has done to you and then the way that Jon talked to you. I don't think I have ever been that ticked off in a really long time. The second emotion that has pushed its way back to the surface is love. After Kelly cheated on me, I really didn't know what to do. I was crushed and felt as though I couldn't handle a new relationship or trust anyone again, but then I met you."

"Justin, everything you have said is really touching, but I'm just wondering what point you are trying to make."

"Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. Anyway, what I am trying to ask you is this… Megan will you be my girlfriend?" Justin asked cautiously, trying to read the reaction on her face.

Shock is what Megan was feeling at that very moment. The past few days had been amazing and Justin was just wonderful. Taking in to consideration everything that he just said to her, she made her decision. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her mouth to talk.

"I…I would love to be your girlfriend Justin!"

The nervous look that was plastered across his face faded and turned into a huge smile. Closing the distance between them in one large step, Justin put his hands on Megan's hips and pulled her close; their bodies fitting together perfectly. Not another word was spoken between the two of them as their lips connected instantaneously. Fireworks instantly making their way into Megan's vision as her heart pounded a mile a minute.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Getting Dressed Up

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Natalya asked once they were all back at the car, waiting on the guys to load their bags into the back.

"I'm not really sure; maybe jeans, cowboy boots and a nice shirt?" Megan said, her statement coming out more like a question.

"Girl, I love you but you are killing me. This is your first time going out!"

"Justin and I have gone out a couple of times already."

"But this is different. The two of you are official now and it's your first date!"

In Megan's short time with the WWE, Natalya had grown to be her best friend. Sure she was friends with Beth, Michelle and the other Divas, but she wasn't as close with them as she was with the pink haired Canadian. That being, of course she was the first one Megan told after Justin asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Then what do you suggest that I wear? I didn't plan for any of this to happen, so I didn't bring anything fancy."

"I think that we can figure something out. If not, we can do my favorite extracurricular activity!"

"Oh, dear god! That's what I feared the most!"

"Do you not like to go shopping?

"No, not at all."

Natalya gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"I don't think I can be friends with someone who doesn't like to go shopping!"

"Well, be still my little heart! I don't know what I'll ever do!" Megan said dramatically putting a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah laugh it up now Peaches! Just this one time, I'll work my magic on you."

"What magic are you going to use and on whom?" Tyson asked as he slid into the backseat next to Natalya and placed a quick peck on her cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing; I'm just giving Megan a hard time." Natalya said as Justin climbed into the driver seat and closed his door.

"Hey now, leave my girlfriend alone. She's been through a lot." He said, coming to Megan's defense and grabbing her hand.

"Whoa! Since when did this become legit?" Tyson asked, completely bewildered.

"That's why he wanted a private moment with her earlier."

"Wait, when did you find out? Am I seriously the last one to know?"

"She told me not even five minutes ago. Plus, you are always the last one to know about anything and everything."

"Man, this is bullshit! I thought we were tighter than this bro?" Tyson said, directing his attention to Justin.

"Sorry dude, it was on a whim. She impressed the hell out of me tonight in the ring. That's when I just knew."

"Are you sure that it had nothing to do with the fact that you have been sleeping with her?"

His statement shocked them all.

"Tyson!" Megan and Natalya hollered in unison, causing him to cringe.

"It is not like that at all and you know it!"

"Then elaborate, because when I heard her talk about it with Beth, that is what popped into my head." Tyson said, jabbing a finger in Natalya's direction.

Before saying another word, Justin decided that it would be in Tyson's best interest that he start driving. It gave his hands something to do besides being wrapped around the Canadians neck. Not much could be said about the two Divas. Their eyes were shooting daggers at Tyson and their arms were crossed over their chests.

"On Monday after the show, I asked if she wanted a ride to the hotel. At first she shot me down."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that someone turned you down? The world really must be coming to an end!"

"Shut up loud mouth!" Natalya said, thumping him on the leg.

"I finally convinced her that I wouldn't bite. When we got to the hotel, they lost her reservation, so I offered to let her crash with me. She accepted and that's that."

"If that's true, then what were your sleeping arrangements?"

"We slept in the same bed, but nothing happened."

"Uh huh, sure nothing happened." Tyson doubted.

"Nattie, I love you and everything, but I am seriously about to bitchslap your boyfriend back a couple of years!" Megan threatened, turning to face them.

Tyson got all wide-eyed and tried to cower behind Natalya's shoulder. Only problem; Natalya wasn't having any of it.

"I don't blame you one bit!" she replied, basically throwing Tyson under the bus.

"Fine, I surrender. I'm waving my white flag. I'm sorry."

"You are just lucky we finally made it to the hotel. I'm not sure how much of a beating you could take from Megan, but it wouldn't have been pretty." Justin said as he pulled the vehicle into the parking lot and luckily he found a space near the front.

"Enough about Tyson and how much of a dumbass he is; let's get checked in so that I can start working my magic on Megan!" Natalya said excitedly as she bounded out of the car.

Thirty-five minutes later, Megan was sitting down backwards on the toilet in Natalya's bathroom. Her head being tugged this way and pulled that way as Natalya combed through her hair and rolling it into hot rollers. Luckily enough, Megan had a black mini skirt that she had forgotten that she had packed. After calling in reinforcements from Beth and Michelle, they had put together an outfit. To go along with Megan's skirt, that was just the right length of short, Beth contributed a bluish green sparkling tank top that accentuated the chocolate brown color of Megan's hair. Michelle brought a pair of simple black four inch pumps. It was even luckier for Megan that she and Michelle both had size eleven and a half feet.

"How much longer are you going to take? Justin keeps texting me wanting to know when I'll be ready." Megan said, squirming as Natalya was applying her make-up.

"Give or take fifteen minutes, but it will take me even longer if you don't sit still! Tell him to give us another ten minutes."

"You're not making me look like a clown are you?"

"I would never!" Natalya said with an innocent little smile.

After receiving Megan's text message, Justin had to force himself to stay put in his room. While he was waiting in his room with Tyson, he tried to envision what she would look like all dressed up. The only thing that he had ever seen her wear was either her ring gear or a tank top with sweatpants.

When the time came, he all but sprinted up four flights of stairs. Taking the elevator was not an option in this case; it would have taken too long. He was eager to see Megan to say the least.

When the door finally opened, Justin's face fell. Standing in front of him in sweatpants and a tank top was Natalya.

"You don't look too happy to see me!"

"Sorry, I was just expecting Megan to open the door not you."

"It's okay; I was just busting your balls anyway. Come on in, she is just in the bathroom brushing her teeth."

Natalya moved to the side, allowing Justin entrance into the hotel room. Walking past his girlfriend's best friend, he made his way over to the couch and sat down. Natalya followed him, but sat down on the bed crossing her legs. Taking in what he was wearing, she asked the question that was inevitable.

"Based on how nicely you are dressed, are you taking her somewhere nice?"

"Nope, I always dress like this to take my dates to a fast food restaurant. I like to get their hopes up and just watch them crash." Justin replied sarcastically with a smile.

"You're an ass, but for some reason, that doesn't surprise me much."

"Ouch, that dug down deep. I'm really hurt that you think of me like that."

"Oh suck it up. In all seriousness and out of sheer curiosity, where are you taking her?"

"There is this nice, small restaurant about twenty minutes South that I heard was supposed to be great. I can't remember the name though."

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened. Justin stood to his feet and when he laid eyes on Megan, his mouth fell open. There was something about the way her hair was curled and cascaded down past her shoulders that sent shivers throughout his whole body. Never before had he seen her in full makeup outside of the ring. Regardless, she was stunning in his eyes. Then there was her outfit; the color of her top was accented by her tan and chocolate brown hair. If Natalya wasn't in the room, he would have just said 'fuck going to dinner' and just had his way with her. Shaking his naughty thoughts, he was finally able to close his mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Natalya asked.

"I don't look that bad do I?" Megan questioned.

When Justin didn't say anything, she self-consciously put a hand to her head and ran her fingers through her curls. This action earned her an evil glare from Natalya.

"No, you look fine, er, I mean you look stunning."

"Why thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

There was that southern drawl that he loved. She could make anything sound sweet, even if she was yelling and cursing. Seeing Justin standing in front of her made her heart flutter and her insides do loops. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a form fitting white t-shirt (that showed off his toned stomach) and finished the look off with a leather jacket. To her, he looked beyond hot. Then when he smiled at her, showing off his dimples, she wanted to jump his bones right then, but Natalya was sitting only a few feet away.

"Well, this is an awkward third wheel situation. I guess I had better get going." Natalya said, clambering off the bed.

"Wait, can you take a picture of us before you leave?" Megan asked, finally tearing her eyes away from Justin and walking over to the bedside table, handing Natalya her iPhone.

"I suppose I can do that. Now stand together."

Doing as Natalya instructed, Justin walked over to Megan and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You look amazing!" he gushed again, causing her to blush slightly.

Wrapping his left arm around her waist, Justin pulled her into his body. She placed her left hand on his chest and looked into his eyes with a smile on her face.

Click. Flash.

Both of them were not ready for the picture to be taken, they jumped. Falling into a fit of laughter, they wiped away their tears. Coming back together, they both smiled at Natalya.

Click. Flash.

"Are we ready to go now?" Justin asked, becoming slightly impatient.

"Yeah, give me a quick second." Megan replied, grabbing her phone from Natalya. Looking at the pictures, she hadn't noticed that Natalya had taken so many pictures. Glancing up at her friend, she smiled her thanks. Finding her favorite one, she set it as her wallpaper and then put the device into her purse.

"Now I'm ready."

"Have fun you two; don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Natalya called as she watched her friends walk hand in hand down the hallway.

"That doesn't leave us a whole lot now does it?" Justin asked with a laugh as they climbed onto the elevator and the doors closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Going Downhill

Three long hours later, Megan was digging in her purse for her room key. God did she need a hot shower. Locating the stupid key, she inserted it into the slot and waited until the light turned green. When it did, she flung the door open and marched in. Letting the door start to fall shut behind her, she forgot that Justin was behind her.

"Megan, I'm sorry! This is not how I wanted things to go tonight." Justin said, slowly walking into the room but kept his distance from the brunette.

He could tell that she was upset, and frankly he didn't blame her one bit. The whole night took a one eighty when they got down to the hotel parking garage.

"I know that you didn't and it's not your fault. I just can't believe that she was there and with him of all people! Then when the car broke down and then it started to rain. This has to be the worst first date ever." Megan said as she broke down. Sitting down on the bed, she put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe how quickly things had gone to hell and they just kept getting worse.

***Three Hours Earlier***

"So where is it that you are taking me?" Megan asked when they stepped off the elevator in the parking garage, linking her arm with Justin's/

"You will just have to wait and be surprised!" Justin said when they made it over to his rental car.

"Looks like the surprise is on us."

Justin gave Megan a confused look. She pointed at the right front tire. It was flat.

"Just perfect! I don't know how to change a tire."

"Hello, have you already forgotten that I am a mechanics daughter? Pop the trunk and I'll change it.

"Do you realize how emasculated you make me feel by doing this? Yet at the same time, it's really hot." Justin said with a smile as he hit the trunk release button on the remote.

"Well pay attention and maybe you'll learn something." Megan said returning the smile as she leaned up against Justin's body to step out of her heels.

"Teach away then!"

There was something about his smile that gave her shivers throughout her body. Then those dimples that she loved made an appearance. Once she was out of her heels, she walked to the trunk and removed the temporary floor board. Unscrewing the restraint, she removed the jack, the spare tire and the tire iron.

"Here, hold the jack for me while I roll this bad boy to the front."

Justin did as she was asked. When Megan dropped the jack in his hands, he was surprised at how heavy it was.

"Okay, here we go. The first thing that we are going to do is place the jack under the frame, near the tire that needs to be changed. You want to make sure that the jack is in contact with the metal part of the frame." Megan said as she lowered her body down to the ground to get a better view of the frame. Once she was satisfied with the placement, she stood back up.

"What would happen if it's not in contact with the metal part?"

"If the jack is placed in the incorrect spot, it could cave in a part of the car."

"Wow, that wouldn't be good."

"No it wouldn't. The next step is to raise the jack. Here you want the jack to support the car, not lift it off of the ground."

Giving the lever several strong pumps, Megan reached the desired result. Grabbing the tire iron, she popped off the hub cap and loosened the nuts. She again pumped the jack lever a few more times so that the tire was off the ground.

"Once the tire is off the ground, you can remove the nuts completely and take the tire off the axel. Then you basically repeat the last couple of steps, only in reverse." Megan said with a chuckle.

Grabbing the spare tire that she had leaning up against the car, she placed the new tire on the hub. Next, she replaced the lug-nuts and tightened them by hand. Slowly turning the handle on the jack, Megan lowered the car without applying the car's full weight. Again using the tire iron, she tightened the nuts the rest of the way. Turning the handle on the jack the rest of the way, she lowered the car to the ground fully and pulled out the jack.

"And that, my dear Justin, is how you change a flat tire."

Megan really felt a sense of accomplishment being able to change a tire. Never did she have to play the damsel in distress.

"You are amazing. Have I told you that?" Justin said amazed by how mechanically sound she was.

"I don't think that you have, but I believe it." Megan said with a smile as she lifted up the flat tire, placed it back in the trunk and closed it with a loud bang. Walking back over to Justin, she slipped her heels back on and just stared into his eyes. For the life of her, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What's the matter?"

Justin's straight face fell and turned into a smile. His eyes lit up as they roamed over her face.

"You have a little bit of grease on your cheek."

"What, where?"

Justin pointed to a spot high on Megan's left cheek bone. Reaching up to wipe away the smudge, she earned a laugh from Justin.

"What? Did I get it?"

"Not at all, you only made it worse." Justin said when he finally caught his breath.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he brought his hand to her face and gently rubbed away the grease. When it was gone, he let his hand linger as he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"There, now it's all gone."

Blushing, Megan turned her face away from him. Turning back to face him, he put a hand behind her neck and placed his other hand on her hip. Pulling her into him, he placed a gentle yet passionate kiss upon her lips. When they broke apart, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"So thanks for saving the day with this damn car, again. I think from now on I will request a Chevrolet."

"You're welcome, and I think that it sounds like a smart investment."

"Now what do you say to us heading to the restaurant? I had to pull a few strings to get reservations on such short notice, but I think that it will pay off."

"Ooh, reservations huh? We must be going somewhere fancy."

"Maybe, so what do you say?" Justin asked, opening the passenger door for her.

"I say let's do it to it!" Megan replied with a grin as she carefully climbed in.

Seeing her smile brought a smile to Justin's face too. Closing the door, he ran around to the driver side and practically jumped in. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when they got to the restaurant. Turning the key in the ignition, Justin shifted the car into drive and slowly pulled out of the parking garage. To his surprise, the sun had disappeared and was replaced with grey skies and dark clouds. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he turned his attention back to Megan. As he turned right to head south of the city, he grabbed a hold of her hand and locked his fingers with hers.

"So have you started to think about your match with Kelly for Monday?"

"A little bit, but not too much. It's not like I can choreograph an actual match with her considering her heartfelt disdain towards me."

"She just wants the one thing that she knows she can't have, but you do."

"And I have no intention on losing it anytime soon."

Hearing her say those words made his heart melt. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed.

"What different moves have you thought of using?"

"I've really only thought about the opening sequence. Of course this all depends on how Kelly reacts in the ring."

"Do elaborate, you have my attention."

"Okay, I wanted to start things off with a side headlock and follow it up with a hip-toss. Hoping that she goes for the reversal, I wanted to use a kip-up for a 'wow factor' for the crowd. After grappling with her for a bit, utilize a Russian leg sweep near the ropes, and then go for a lionsault."

"Wait two things here. One: I didn't know that you could do highflying moves. Two: Are you using my moves?"

"You haven't seen all of my moves since I have only had one real match. My arsenal is packed full of highflying moves and ground based technical moves. I have used the lionsault before. How many of the other Divas do you see doing these things?"

"Okay, point taken; please continue."

"After connecting with that, I'd go for the pin. Hopefully her blonde head can wrap around the fact that she's at the ropes to break the count. While she is still lying there, I want to run the ropes and go for a baseball slide. In my head, I see her using the ropes for leverage, causing me to slide out of the ring."

"So far, it sounds like it would be a great match. I'm impressed by your knowledge of wrestling. What else do you have envisioned?"

"That's as far as I've gotten."

"Well if you want me to, I can help you come up with an ending to the match that would bring the crowd to their feet."

"I would love that. But for right now, do you mind if we don't talk about Kelly tonight? I just want a few hours where she isn't making my life a living hell."

"Whatever you want, I don't mind a bit. Actually, this is the place." Justin said as he pulled the vehicle into a very small parking lot.

The building was small, but looked very inviting and cozy. Justin climbed out and walked around to open Megan's door. When she stood up, she smoothed out her skirt. Linking her arm with Justin's, they walked in.

Letting their eyes adjust to the dim light, they looked around locating the hostess stand. Walking up, they waited for the woman to look up.

"Welcome to the Rose Garden. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, the name should be under Justin Gabriel."

The hostess scanned down her list of names several times. With an awkward glance at the couple in front of her, she sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but we don't seem to have your reservation."

"Isn't there something you can do?"

"Come to think of it, we did have a cancellation not too long ago for a table for two. Right this way." The hostess replied as she grabbed two menus and started walking.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, they followed behind the hostess through the maze of tables.

"Once again, I'm sorry for the confusion and your sever should be right with you."

They thanked her as she walked away. Looking at the table situated five feet from them, a sight that was blocked by the hostess, Megan gasped. Sitting there in a form fitting read dress was Kelly Kelly. Breaking her gaze from the blonde, who hated Megan with all of her being, she glanced at the man sitting across from her. Megan's heart almost stopped. Sitting with Justin's ex-girlfriend was Megan's ex-boyfriend, Jon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Total Breakdown

Megan was shocked to say the least seeing Kelly at the next table and with Jon nonetheless. Hearing her gasp, Justin followed her gaze. His rather chipper face turned sour. Just when they agreed not to talk about the blonde, there she was, popping up like some disease.

"Wh…what the hell are you doing here?" Megan asked, finding herself stammering.

Rolling her eyes when she heard Megan's voice, Kelly turned her head and glared at Megan, disgusted that the brunette was there. Seeing Justin sitting across from Megan, her face lit up.

"Hi Justin, you look great tonight." Kelly cooed as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"What are you doing here Kelly?" Justin asked, clearly not amused.

"Having dinner with a friend. Since when did that become a crime?"

"We didn't say anything like that. How long have you two known each other?"

Kelly's smile towards Justin seemed to melt away and a smirk replacing it. Thinking before speaking, Kelly was deep in thought. Finally finding her words, she opened her mouth.

"Oh, you mean Jon? I just met him tonight actually. I was headed down to the lobby when he climbed into the elevator. We got to talking and interestingly enough, your name was brought up Megan. How about that?"

Neither Justin nor Megan took the bait and they remained silent. Jon just sat back in his chair and tried to stay out of it all.

"Any who, when he mentioned you Megan, I was instantly intrigued. What can I say; I'm a naturally curious person. We started to talk and I never would have pegged you for a wild child."

Megan's eyes grew slightly large. She turned her attention away from the annoying blond and focused a glare on her ex-boyfriend.

"What the hell did you tell her about us growing up?" Megan said in calm voice, a surprise to her considering how royally pissed off she was right then. But at the same time, she was worried about what Jon could have told Kelly about her past.

"Not much, just about how we met and the parties that we would go to."

"Dammit Jon, that was forever ago. I've changed; I'm not the same girl that I was back then and you should know that. Seriously, what the fuck do you want from me?"

"I've told you why I came back. I want you to give me another chance. I admit that I fucked up back then and I've regretted it ever since."

"And I've told you that I have moved on and so should you."

"Give me one good reason why I don't get a second chance." Jon asked as he leaned forward in his seat, his eyes intently set on Megan.

"Let me refresh your memory. I was the one who took your bullshit. I was the one who actually cared about you. I was the one who stuck around even when everyone told me to leave. I was the one who loved you even when you gave me every reason not to. Lastly, I was the one who was there for you when no one else was. I think that that is reason enough on why I shouldn't give you a second chance." Megan said as she stood up and started walking towards the door.

Justin was shocked hearing Megan talk like that. Granted that he hadn't known her that long, but he never knew that she had it in her to go off like that. Picking his jaw up off the ground, he scrambled out of his seat and ran after her. As he made it back up to the front of the restaurant, he saw her figure retreating out into the car. Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked outside and climbed in as well.

"Megan, are you okay?" Justin asked in a hushed tone.

Megan had her head down and wouldn't look up at him, but shook her head.

"Tell me what's on your mind. I'm here to listen. Please Megan, look at me."

"I am so fucking sick and tired of the bullshit Kelly is pulling. It's like I can't catch a break. She has been on my case ever since I came to RAW. Now she's talking to my ex-boyfriend and he is just spilling his guts to her. He's pissed at me because he fucked up and I won't take his sorry ass back." Megan vented.

She finally lifted her head to look at Justin. His heart broke slightly when he saw her red rimmed eyes with mascara streaming down her face. Reaching into the center console, he grabbed a napkin and gently started to dab her eyes. Once her face was clear of running makeup, he gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I'm going to have a little talk with her at the next show. Don't worry; this shit is going to stop. Let's just go back to the hotel, okay?" Megan nodded as Justin turned the car on and made his way back to the main road.

As they were drawing nearer to their hotel, about a quarter mile away, not a single word had been spoken. Justin was keeping his eyes on the road and Megan had her head pressed up against her window just looking out. Rain had started to fall and just seemed to put an even bigger damper on things. Justin was just about to say something when there was a loud banging sound coming from under the hood. Making sure to keep a steady hand on the wheel, Justin pulled off to the side of the road as the speed of the car drastically decreased.

"Dammit, what now?" Justin said aloud as he punched the steering wheel.

"Oh for the love of god, just pop the hood and I'll take a look." Megan said in an annoyed tone as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Megan, no. I'm going to call a car service this time. It is pouring rain and you're in high heels."

"Right now, I don't give a damn. I just want to figure this out and get back to the hotel and go to bed."

Without another word, Megan threw open her door and climbed out. Justin was able to find the hood release button on his own and climbed out as well. Megan propped open the hood and started to tinker around. After checking all of the caps and the oil, she knew that she had to get down on her hands and knees to see if anything was leaking. Once she was at eye level with the undercarriage of the vehicle, her fears were confirmed seeing blue fluid dripping down. Standing back up, she slammed the hood down and cursed loudly.

"What, what's wrong with this piece of shit now?"

"The goddamn radiator is busted!"

"Is there any way to fix it up enough to get us to the hotel?"

"If there was, I would be doing it right now and not have slammed the hood back down."

Justin was taken aback by how rude her statement was, but then again, he couldn't blame her.

"Okay, fair enough. Go ahead and get back in the car and I'll call for a cab."

"You know what; I think it would be best for the both of us if I just walk back. You can call a cab for yourself and I'll meet you back in the room." Megan snapped as she stepped out of her heels and hiking it back in the direction of their hotel.

"Megan, just wait a minute. Megan!" Justin hollered after her, but she just wasn't listening anymore.

With nothing else he could do, he got back in the car to get their belongings out and started following behind her. Making sure to keep his distance, he was wondering to himself just how in the world he was going to make this up to her.

Walking the quarter mile back to the hotel, they made it back to their room. Justin was still keeping space between himself and Megan. In doing so, he almost had the door slammed shut in his face, but was able to catch it before it shut. Cautiously walking into the room, he saw that Megan had thrown her heels across the room and was pacing near the bed.

"Megan, I'm sorry! This is not how I wanted things to go tonight." Justin said, slowly walking into the room but kept his distance from the brunette.

He could tell that she was upset, and frankly he didn't blame her one bit. The whole night took a one eighty when they got down to the hotel parking garage.

"I know that you didn't and it's not your fault. I just can't believe that she was there and with him of all people! Then when the car broke down and then it started to rain. This has to be the worst first date ever." Megan said as she broke down. Sitting down on the bed, she put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe how quickly things had gone to hell and they just kept getting worse.

_***A/N***_

_I am so sorry that this update took so long. I admit that I had a tad bit of writer's block and then I did start a new FanFiction starring John Cena and Beth Phoenix. I hope that this keeps up with what was going on previously and you'll just have to stay tuned to see what happens next in the lives of Justin, Megan, Kelly and Jon._

_-Megan_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Back in Black

The morning after their disastrous first date, Megan left on the first flight back to Nashville for the long weekend; much to Justin's dismay. He had been looking forward to driving from town to town with her for the various house shows and hoped to try and right things. Regardless, he understood her reasoning to get away and just asked her to text him when she landed. She obliged, but limited her interaction with him. The last message that he sent was on Saturday morning wondering when she was rejoining the tour. She kept her reply short and sweet by saying:

"I will be there for RAW. I still plan on kicking that blonde bimbo's ass."

"I never had a doubt in my mind that you would change your mind. I miss waking up to your beautiful smile, so please hurry back."

Reading his sweet words made Megan's heart pang with guilt.

It wasn't until Monday morning that she boarded a plane bound for Denver, Colorado. When the plane touched down at three thirty, she decided to forego the hotel and head straight to the arena. The whole cab ride made Megan nervous. She didn't know how things were going to be with Justin. Was he upset and hurt by the way she had acted and just left? Would he be made that she only kept contact sparingly? There was only one way to find out and she was scared shitless.

The first thing that she did when she made it backstage was to sneak through the shadows towards the Divas locker room. Opening the door, she was met with huge bear hugs from Natalya, Beth and Michelle.

"Girl, why haven't you been texting us back?" Michelle asked, running her fingers through her straight blonde hair.

"Better yet, where the hell have you been?" Beth asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I…I just needed a few days away. So much happened in my first three days and I guess it was a little overwhelming."

"A few days away is like two, three days tops. We were starting to get worried." Natalya said the emotion displayed across her face.

"No kidding! Justin looked so depressed and anytime someone would mention your name, he would immediately change the subject. Then Kelly started running her mouth." Michelle said through gritted teeth.

"What's up with you and Justin? Are things already starting to go south?" Beth asked.

"Wait…what was Kelly saying about me this time?"

Megan was definitely interested in what that skank had been saying behind her back. She found it funny because Kelly could talk a really good game behind people's backs but when it came time to face the firing squad, she would puss out.

"She was going around saying that she made you quit and then started to brag about meeting some guy from your past." Beth said.

"Yeah, I guess he's been telling her stories, which she has been repeating to anyone who would listen, about how big of a wild child you used to be." Natalya whispered as she lowered her gaze down to her feet.

"Oh really, what else has he said about me?"

"He hinted to knowing what caused you to become straightedge, but he wouldn't divulge any further. Then Kelly invited him along to all of the house shows this weekend." Michelle explained.

Megan could now believe that Jon was doing this to her. Then her thoughts travelled to Justin. He had been there at every show and just had to listen to the nonsense that was spewing out of Jon's mouth; stories about her past that she hasn't been able to tell Justin herself. In all of his texts, he never once mentioned what he was hearing. It made Megan feel terrible.

"So Megan, who is this douchebag that seems to know so much about you?" Natalya asked, finally looking her friend in the eyes.

"That's my ex-boyfriend Jon."

Collectively, the three blondes gasped. They recognized that name when she said it out loud. Their mouths dropped open and they just waited for her to continue.

"He is the same one who came up to my hotel room, and Justin answered the door."

"Well, what does he want?" Michelle asked, finally finding her voice.

"Better yet, what the hell is he doing with that walking STD Kelly?" Beth asked, rather bluntly.

"That's a good question, and I'm going to find out the answer after I find Justin." Megan said as she turned her back on her friends and headed out of the locker room.

As the door closed behind her, she looked to the left and to the right. It was then that she realized that she didn't know where anything was. Taking her chances, she turned to the left and just started walking, hoping that she would run into someone that she knew. Low and behold, she turned a corner and was almost flattened by Cody Rhodes who had run long to catch a Nerf football thrown by Ted DiBiase. At the last possible second, Cody saw her, changed his course of direction and lost sight of the ball.

Searching the floor, he just couldn't find it anywhere. Confused, he looked up at who he almost ran over and noticed that Megan had caught the ball and was winding up to throw it back to Ted. As she threw the ball, Cody was surprised to see such a spiral and was impressed when the ball glided through the air, landing perfectly in Ted's hands.

"Damn!" was all Cody could say.

"Damn!" Ted repeated as he ran down the hallway and joined them.

"Where did you learn to throw a spiral like that?" Cody asked once he picked his jaw up off of the floor.

"Grew up in a small town, and I was just another one of the boys I guess." Megan answered as a smile spread across her face.

As if on cue, both of the SuperStars glanced at Megan from head to toe. They then looked at each other and turned their attention back to the Diva in front of them.

"You sure as hell don't look like another one of the boys." Cody blurted out before he was whacked in the arm by Ted. Cody glared at his friend as he rubbed his arm.

"Dude, she has a boyfriend. You can't just talk to her like that." Ted whispered as if Megan wasn't standing right in front of them.

"Um…hello, I'm standing right here. Oh, and thanks for the compliment Cody, I appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem. So where have you been?"

"Yeah, we missed you at the house shows this weekend." Ted threw in.

"I, uh, I had a rough first couple of days so I just went back home to get away for a bit."

"So you didn't quit? You just took a couple of days off?"

"Yup, pretty much. Why who told you that I quit?" Megan asked as she glanced from Cody to Ted and then back to Cody.

"Well Kelly was going around with some weird ass dude, Jacob I think his name was, all weekend bragging about making you quit. I didn't want to believe it because you had made such a huge impact, especially after your match against Gabriel."

"Awe well thanks Ted. That means a lot coming from you. Speaking of Justin, do either one of you know where he is?"

"Yeah, we saw him walking into catering as we were walking out. Does he know that you're back yet, because he still looked a little depressed?" Cody asked as he pointed down the hall in which she was previously headed.

"No, I want to surprise him. Thanks guys for your help and the quick game of catch." Megan said as she flashed them a smile and took off down the hallway.

Stopping halfway to the catering area, Megan allowed herself some time to catch her breath. Walking into the room, she glanced around and located the figure of the man she had been looking for, which was partially blocked by a crowd of other SuperStars. Seeing him sitting at the table, her heart began to flutter, but when people moved away from the table, her heart dropped to the floor. Sitting at the same table with her fingers intertwined with his was Kelly. Just as Megan recovered and was about to walk over to them, Kelly leaned forward and kissed him. As far as Megan could tell, Justin didn't do anything to break the lip lock. Livid, Megan decided to use all of this new found anger and use it in her match later with the blonde bimbo. Walking back out of catering, she headed back to the locker room to change into her new all black ring gear.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I'm Done Playing Games

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Already in the ring, from Jacksonville, Florida: Kelly Kelly!" Justin Roberts' voice boomed throughout the arena.

Megan was backstage behind the curtain, twisting her hands together and jumping in place. She was more than ready to not only be getting back into the ring, but to take out all of her pent up anger on that blonde skank. Just as the opening chords of Jason Aldean's 'She's Country' started, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around Megan's waist from behind.

"When did you get back? I've missed you." Justin cooed as he nuzzled her neck.

"And her opponent from Nashville, Tennessee: Megan Sue!" Justin Roberts announced and the crowd went nuts.

"Get off of me, I'm busy." Megan spat with venom in her voice as she roughly shrugged out of Justin's arms and walked out onto the stage.

Justin tried to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"She must just be really focused on giving Kelly hell." He thought as he walked over to the production crew to watch the match. As he watched her walk down to the ring, he noticed that she wasn't doing her normal ring entrance and just how dark her image had become.

Just seeing Kelly stand in the ring, leaning up against the ropes with a smug look on her face, disgusted Megan. She actually thought that she would get away with kissing her boyfriend. The thought just made Megan laugh.

As soon as she climbed into the ring, Megan took off like a bat out of hell, spearing Kelly to the ground. The referee called for the bell to ring and then tried to pull the southern brunette off of the blonde. Throwing hard, stiff elbows, Megan let the count get up to four before standing up with her hands in the air and backing away. Slowly, Kelly made it up to a vertical base, using the ropes for leverage. Watching as Kelly brushed the hair out of her face; Megan took advantage and ran the ropes. Running full speed at her opponent, she hit a Thesz Press and started to throw the elbows once again. Kelly was slow to get her hands up, so one of the blows caught her in the nose causing it to instantly bleed. The referee pulled Megan off of Kelly so that he could check on her.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked her.

Kelly didn't say a word. Instead she got to her feet and lunged at the corner where Megan stood. Thinking on her feet, Megan side-stepped and hit a drop toehold to which Kelly went face first into the middle turnbuckle. As Kelly bounced back, Megan swept her legs out from underneath her and went for the cover.

"One…two…th…" The referee called as Kelly got her shoulder off the mat just before he hit three.

Sitting back up, Megan ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Kelly made it to her feet first and as Megan stood up, she heard the blonde mutter something.

"What did you just say?" Megan asked, breathing heavily.

"I…I sle-slept with Justin while your alcoholic ass was in Nashville." Kelly managed to say.

"What? No, no you just kissed him. That I saw."

"Ha! If you saw me kiss him in catering, aren't you wondering why he didn't push me away?"

The light bulb went off in Megan's head. It all made sense; Kelly finally got what she wanted, she got Justin back when she was temporarily out of the picture. She believed it now, but she really didn't want to.

"You skanky ass bitch!" Megan said sternly as she cocked her hand back and sent it swinging across Kelly's face. The slap echoed out loud, causing the crowd to erupt into even louder cheers.

Kelly reeled back, her hand covering her stinging cheek. Clenching her jaw, Kelly swung at Megan, but missed and received a matching slap to the other cheek. Instead of getting angry, Kelly just smiled smugly.

"This whole being honest kick that I'm on is really taking a lot of weight off of my shoulders, so I feel like I should tell you more."

"There's more?" Megan asked, afraid of what was about to come out of Kelly's mouth.

"There is tons more! It wasn't just a one-time thing either. That first night after you left was the first time, and then it was a nightly thing. Also, I have to say, he is GREAT in bed." Kelly gloated, just baiting Megan in, and it worked.

Paired with the way Kelly was smiling made something within Megan snap; she lost it. Wanting to inflict even more pain on her foe, Megan hit a huge clothesline that rocked Kelly to the mat. She popped back up only to receive a reverse roundhouse kick to the back of her head. Falling back down to the mat with a hard thud, Megan could have covered her for the three count, but thought better of it. After positioning Kelly just right, Megan leapt up onto the top rope and vaulted herself backwards into a lionsault. Once again, she could have gone for the cover, but she didn't. Seeing that Kelly was holding her ribs in pain, she decided to target another part of her body. Tucking Kelly's right leg awkwardly under arm, Megan rolled through and locked in a Brazilian heel hook. Kelly hollered in pain, and quickly tapped out. The referee called for the bell and for Megan to relinquish the hold, but she refused. After he tugged on Megan's arms for her to let go, she finally did. Standing up, she let the referee raise her hand up in victory, but she had one more thing left to do. Once he dropped her hand, Megan kicked Kelly stiffly in the ribs, causing her to roll underneath the bottom rope and outside the ring. She then marched over to the other end of the ring and demanded a microphone. Without stopping to think about how this would affect her current storyline situation, Megan started to speak directly from the heart, a shoot promo if you will.

"It feels so good to finally shut that blonde bimbo up! Who's with me?"

The crowd cheered loudly, agreeing with the brunette.

"Kick the blonde's ass; check! Now, there is just one more person that needs to be put in their place. Justin, if you would be so kind as to join me in the ring, I need to speak with you."

Collectively the crowd let out loud "ooh's" as Justin's theme hit. Cautiously, the South African SuperStar made his way down to the ring. Despite how pissed Megan was at him, she couldn't help but to think just how hot he looked dressed in a form fitting short sleeve black shirt and denim jeans. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Megan had to concentrate on what she was about to do. As Justin stopped in front of her, Megan took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. Her heart broke slightly seeing the worry in his eyes, but then Kelly's voice echoed in her head and she suddenly didn't feel so bad. Bringing the microphone back up to her lips, she began to tear him a new one.

"So during my match with Kelly, she told me some interesting things about what the two of you did while I went back home. The whole time I was gone, you would text me and tell me just how much you missed me, but then I find out that you were fucking that slut the whole damn time. What do you have to say for yourself huh, Justin?" she asked, sticking the microphone right in his face.

The crowd reacted loudly to her use of such profane words and deep in the back of her mind, she knew that she was going to pay heavily for using them on a PG show, but at that moment, she could have cared less. She knew that she had caught Justin off guard by her accusations by the dumbfounded look he had across his face. Instead of instantly denying the claims, he thought of what he was going to say.

"Can we please talk about this in private instead of in front of thousands of people and the whole damn world?" Justin whispered lowly after her pushed the microphone away from his face. Megan smiled and brought it back to her own lips.

"Oh come on Justin! What's your excuse for this? I really want to know and I'm pretty sure that everyone here does too!"

"Megan, please."

"You know what, I changed my mind. I don't want to hear what you have to say for yourself, ever. I have only been here for a week and I am already so tired of the drama that is caused by that skank and by you. I'm done playing her games and I am most certainly done with you. We are over Justin, so just leave me alone." Megan said, breaking up with Justin. Dropping the microphone, she slapped him across the face, hurriedly exited the ring, and ran backstage to face her fate.

Walking back through the curtain, Megan was met with reassuring hugs from her three best friends: Natalya, Beth and Michelle.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Michelle said.

"Me too, you don't deserve to be put through any of that." Natalya agreed.

"Me three, when we get done with that slut and that douchebag, they are both going to wish that they had never been called up to the main roster." Beth said, her nose flaring in anger.

Megan couldn't help but to laugh at the Glamazon's threat. She could picture it now; Justin being Glam Slammed after a match. She was brought out of her own thoughts when she heard a familiar voice behind her yell out her name. The four Divas all turned and glared at Justin who was making his way over to them. Beth was the first one to move, blocking him from getting any further.

"Megan, what the hell? Please can we talk about this? I can explain everything!" Justin pleaded, looking past Beth.

"You heard her Gabriel, she want's nothing to do with you." Natalya yelled back as she maneuvered herself in front of Megan.

"Yeah, if you come anywhere near her, you will have to go through the three of us." Michelle said, following Natalya's lead by standing in front of Megan.

Justin was about to say something else, when an even deeper voice boomed Megan's name.

"Megan Sue, get in my office now!" Vince McMahon yelled down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18: Redone!

Chapter 18: Truth and Consequences

"Megan, I called you in here to discuss what just happened." Vince started to say, but was cut off by Megan.

"Sir, I am so sorry for what I said in the ring and for screwing up my first storyline." Megan said at warp speed.

Keeping her head down, she was surprised when she heard him laugh. Confused, she looked up and sure enough, he was laughing.

"Megan, that's quite alright. You actually did us a favor because Creative didn't know what to do with your storyline and were going to end it anyway, but couldn't come up with a good ending for it. The reason that I called you in here is just a formality. I really hate to do this to you, considering the impact you have made in such a short time, but I have no choice. Due to you breaking character and using such profane language, you are hereby suspended for two weeks."

"That's it? I thought for sure that I was fired."

"I couldn't possibly do that. I mean you have only been here a week and you have quickly become one of the most popular Divas."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, I really appreciate it."

"Please, call me Vince. I look forward to seeing you in two weeks."

Megan curtly nodded her head and stood up to leave. Once she was back out in the hallway and the door closed behind her, Megan breathed a huge sigh of relief. Despite the fact that her love life just went down the toilet, she still had the job that she loved. Getting her wits back, she made her way back to the locker room.

****Two Weeks Later****

Those two weeks that Megan was suspended seemed to drag on. She had kept up with the television airings and also kept in contact with Natalya, Beth and Michelle the whole time. She had even started texting back and forth with Cody Rhodes, getting pretty close with him during that time. The one person that she didn't have any contact with was Justin, despite the fact that he would constantly call her and send her messages; she ignored them all. She had started out by listening to all of his voicemails that he would leave, begging her to pick up and just talk to him so that he could explain, but after a while, she just deleted them without listening.

But when her suspension was up, she felt relieved to be back walking around backstage. Lugging her duffel bag through the crowded hallways, she finally made it to the Divas locker room. Opening the door and hearing the gossiping chatter, it felt like she was home. Seeing Beth, Natalya, and Michelle huddled around each other, not paying attention to their surroundings, a light bulb went off in her head.

"I think that we should hit up the Louis Vuitton store early tomorrow morning before we all hit the road again." Natalya said all giddy.

"Geeze Nattie, how many times are you going to hit this store up in the two days that we are here?" Michelle asked with a laugh.

"I think if Tyson would let her, she would buy out the whole store." Megan said, finally speaking up.

Hearing a fourth person speak, the three blondes turned around, spotting their friend. All of their faces lit up and they rushed her, grabbing her up in a group hug.

"Girl, why didn't you tell us that you were coming back tonight?" Beth asked and the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"I thought it would be pretty obvious since it's been two weeks since…" Megan started, but her voice started to waver thinking back to that day.

"Oh honey, have you talked to him since you broke up with him?" Natalya asked as she pulled Megan back in for a comforting hug.

"No I haven't. When I confronted him about it in the ring that night, he didn't deny any of what Kelly told me."

"He didn't deny it and he didn't say that any of it happened. How can you be so sure that what came out of Kelly's mouth was true?" Michelle mused.

Megan realized that what Michelle just said was true. Kelly had it in for Megan from the very beginning, and could have easily made a story up just in get inside her head.

"You know what, I'm going to go find him right now and talk to him."

"That's probably a good idea." Beth said, reassuring her.

Dropping her bag down on the bench and giving her friends one last hug, Megan walked out of the locker room and off to find Justin. As she headed towards the Gorilla, she was so enthralled in her own thoughts about what she would say to Justin once she found him; she turned a corner too quickly and ran straight into someone.

"Son of a bitch!" Megan cursed out loud as she fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Shit Megan, I'm sorry. This is the second time in a number of weeks that we have met like this, only the last time, I didn't tackle you."

Opening her eyes, Megan looked up to see the most gorgeous set of blue/green eyes that she had ever seen. Having only talked to him face to face a couple of times, she never really noticed the color.

"Yeah, and the last time I caught Ted's wild throw." Megan chuckled.

Cody laughed as well as he extended a hand towards Megan. Accepting the kind gesture, Megan allowed herself to be pulled back to her feet. Once she was back to a vertical base, she went to take a step and stumbled over her own feet.

"Whoa, you okay there?"

Cody's reflexes were quick enough to catch her before she had a chance to fall back down to the ground. He caught her by the arms and just seemed to pull her close to his chest. Megan really didn't mind the gesture at all.

"Yeah, just a little clumsy I guess."

"I can tell. So is tonight your first night back from your suspension?"

"What was your first guess, that I'm actually back after two weeks standing in front of you or how about when I told you last night when you called me that I was going to be back tonight?"

"Touché. It's good to have you back though. Maybe you can beat some more sense into Kelly. She has been driving everybody crazy talking about how you jumped her and she had no way of defending herself."

"Yeah I know all about it. Nattie was the one who kept me in the loop about everything happening backstage and at the house shows."

"Have you seen or talked to Justin yet?"

"No, why?"

"Megan, the man has been an absolute wreck for the past two weeks. He has been spending all of his down time locked up in his room, and when he gets to the arena, he runs through the motions and leaves right away. He's really torn up about you breaking up with him."

"So I've heard. That's actually where I was headed before some second generation Superstar tore around a corner like a bat out of hell." Megan teased with a smile spread across her face. She liked talking to Cody and it was good to be with him.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Have you told him about us?"

"Haven't you been listening? I just told you that I haven't seen him or talked to him. Sometimes I wonder what it is you think about when I'm talking to you."

"To be honest, I think back to when I came to Nashville for three days about a week ago to see you and how you showed me around. My favorite part was when we were lying in the bed of your truck with you in my arms, staring up at the stars, and then the tender kiss that we shared."

Upon hearing him say that, Megan was at a sudden loss for words. The feeling of being back in his arms caused her to remember that night as if it was just yesterday. Staring into his eyes, she was utterly hypnotized.

"Megan, is that you?" a heavily accented voice boomed, interrupting her daydreaming.

Snapping out of it, Megan subconsciously pulled away from Cody and looked over his shoulder. There was the man that used to mean so much to her, only for him to let her down.

"Ju-Justin, hi." Was all she was able to squeak out.

"When did you get back?" he asked as he moved closer and gently pulled her into a hug.

Unsure of what to do, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She had to admit to herself that she missed that indescribable feeling she felt whenever Justin's arms were around her. Looking over at Cody, she could see a hint of shock in his eyes, but he gave an understanding nod as he walked away without saying another word.

"Uh, just now; I was actually on my way to find you. I figured that now was as good as any to talk about what happened before my suspension."

"You have no idea just how happy that I am to hear you say that. Why wouldn't you answer any of my phone calls or text messages?" Justin asked as he relinquished his hold on his ex-girlfriend.

"To be honest I just needed space because I was pissed about what had happened. But now that I think back, I should have given you the chance to explain what went on between you and Kelly. It's just that, two weeks ago I was going to surprise you when I got back and when I walked into catering, I saw you holding hands with her and then when she kissed you, I don't know something inside of me snapped."

"Wait, you saw that?"

"Yeah, and when you didn't push her away, I was hurt."

"But Megan, I did push her away. I mean probably not as quickly as I should have, but it took me minute to figure out what the hell she was doing."

"Looking back on it now, I regret the way I handled things."

"Me too, I should have fought through Beth to talk to you, but when I heard Vince yell your name, I just sort of gave up."

"Are you still up for talking and explaining what really happened?" Megan asked timidly.

"I thought you would never ask." Justin said as a small grin formed on his face.

He went to grab her hand, but didn't react when she swiftly moved her hand out of his reach. Instead, he led her down the hallway to his locker room. He was finally getting a chance to tell her what really happened in those few days she went back home. He knew that he had to confess everything to her and get it all over with, no matter what.

***A/N***

Thanks for all of the kind words and reviews on this chapter when I originally posted it. I went ahead and edited this just a little bit to make it flow better with upcoming chapters. I also went ahead and explained the budding romance between Megan and Cody that is sure to blossom in the coming chapters! Sorry if this confuses anyone, it just had to be done!

-Megan


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Attack and a Quick Substitution

"You did what with that slut?" Megan yelled as she shot up from her spot on the couch next to Justin as if her pants just caught fire.

"That first night that you left, I slept with Kelly. But before you jump to conclusions, it's not what you think."

"Oh it's not? Then please enlighten me on how it's not what I think when you say that you slept with her!"

"I didn't sleep with her in a sexual way. She was completely wasted, so I took her back up to her room. I stayed the night with her so she wouldn't choke on her own vomit. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe hand her off to one of the few friends she does have left, so that way, something like this wouldn't come back and bite you in the ass!"

"I know how much pain and hurt she has caused you in such a short time here, but you have to remember that at one point I was madly in love with her."

Megan closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. As much as she hated to admit it: he had every right to keep an eye on Kelly that night. She realized that she was overreacting…slightly.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I just let her get into my head and I…I just blamed you for everything. Can you forgive me?"

"I think that I can, but it will come at a price." Justin said smugly, making sure to smile so that his dimples were clearly visible. He knew that she couldn't resist them.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You go out to dinner with me after the show tonight and give me a hug."

"The hug I can do, but I'll have to take a rain check on dinner. I already have plans for later."

"Oh, are you going out with Natalya and the girls? I think I heard them talk about going to a bar. We could do drinks instead if you want."

"That's the first I'm hearing about his, but no. I'm actually going out to a pool hall with Ted and Cody after the show."

"Really, how did that come about?"

"During the first week of my suspension, he texted me asking if I was with Layla, I guess she said that she was going out, but he was getting worried. I reminded him that I was suspended, but to let me know if he got ahold of her. A couple hours passed and he finally texted me back saying that he had caught her cheating on him. I gave him my condolences and I told him about how things went with Jon and I. Then somehow we ended up talking about pool. He then challenged me and said that he knew of a good place here. He wouldn't take no for an answer, so I agreed."

"Do you mind if I tag along? I've never heard of this before." Justin asked as he remembered how close Cody was with Megan when he had shown up.

"Um…yeah sure, the more the merrier I guess. Cody said that we're heading out right after the show."

Megan was slightly taken aback by Justin inviting himself to do something with her when they just cleared the air. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him about her and Cody yet. No one knew, not even her best friends.

"We'll have to swing by the hotel so that I can grab my trunks then."

"Justin, it's not that kind of pool. It has nothing to do with water. I will explain it more when we get to the pool hall." Megan said not able to suppress her laughter as she wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. When he put his arms around her and pulled her close, her heart puttered with a pang of guilt about the way things between them ended. As tears started to form in her eyes, she pulled away.

"So after the show, I'll swing by your locker room before we meet up with Cody and Ted. Then we can head out from there."

"Sounds good to me: who are you facing in your return match tonight?"

"I'm in a mixed tag team match with Cody is all that I know. I will see you later though." Megan hollered as she headed back to the Divas locker room.

Justin growled lowly hearing that she was teaming with Cody. He didn't like that thought one bit. He had a feeling that something was going on, but deep down he didn't know if he wanted to know about it or not. The one thing that he did know was that he needed to be a part of that match since he wasn't scheduled. Quickly running to the match board, he searched for Megan's name. Finding it next to Cody's, his stomach churned slightly, and he saw that they were facing the new Divas Champion Layla and Santino.

"That's weird…Cody is a heel. Megan, Layla and Santino are all faces. How is this going to work?" he thought to his self.

Then it hit him; Megan demonstrated heel-like tactics when she broke up with him. Creative must be turning her heel and running with it. Shaking the thought of heel vs. face from his head, he knew what he had to do; take Santino out of the equation.

Megan wanted to change into her ring gear quickly because she wanted to talk to Cody before their match. Going back to her original set-up, she tied her maroon plaid cover over her black half tank top and slipped on her jean shorts. As she was pulling on her kneepads, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she hollered without looking up.

"Megan, there has been a change of line up. Santino was just attacked out of storyline and is out for the match. Instead it will be you and Cody versus Layla and Justin Gabriel. I just wanted to give you a heads up." A stagehand said quickly and was gone before Megan could react.

"What the hell just happened?" she thought to herself as she just sat there shocked by the sudden change of plans.

Now she really needed to talk to Cody. After quickly lacing up her boots, she sprinted out of her locker room and made a beeline for Cody's. When she reached the room that he was sharing with Ted, she was informed that he had already made his way to the Gorilla. Letting out a string of curses, Megan then sprinted back the way she came. Coming up to the Gorilla Position, she came to a screeching halt when she saw Justin and Cody talking; her heart instantly beating faster. Cautiously, she made her way over to her ex-boyfriend, her current boyfriend and Layla.

"Hey Megan, what's up?" Cody asked, his face instantly lighting up at the sight of her, something that didn't go unnoticed by Justin.

"Uh…nothing really; Justin is going to tag along with us tonight, is that okay?" Megan asked, instantly feeling terrible about putting him on the spot like that.

"Yeah sure, why not; the more the merrier."

Megan sighed heavily with relief at Cody's response the fact that he had a genuine smile upon his face. Turning her attention to Justin, she was surprised to see a dark fire burning in his eyes and it worried her immensely. With her stomach twisted up in knots, she headed towards the stage when "She's Country" started to blare through the speakers.

Hearing her theme song, the crowd started to cheer for her as she made her way down the ramp with an evil look frozen on her face. Stopping halfway down, she turned and faced the stage. As soon as "Smoke & Mirrors" started up, the crowd gasped and started to boo. As he met her on the ramp, her grabbed her hand and led her to the ring and held the ropes open for her.

"Introducing first: the mixed tag team of Cody Rhodes and Megan Sue!" Justin Robert's announced.

Seeing the two of them together, the crowd didn't know what to think. The last time they saw Megan, she was one of the good girls and now she was teaming with Cody Rhodes? It didn't make sense to them.

"And their opponents, he is the Intercontinental Champion Justin Gabriel and she is the Divas champion Layla!" Justin announced as the duo came out to Layla's theme. Now the crowd was really confused.

***A/N***

Hey y'all! Sorry that it has been so long since my last update. School and work has been kicking my ass! Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter and where this is going! Also, I revised the last chapter so that this one would make more sense!

-Megan


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Eavesdrop Much?

Justin and Cody started the match and instantly locked up with Cody getting the upper hand by placing Justin into a side headlock. Justin struggled to get out and when he realized that there was no way out, he went to sweep the legs. Cody had him scouted, quickly letting go and jumping over Justin's legs before backing away. Justin glared at Cody, who was near his corner, smiling and talking to Megan.

Slight jealousy overcame him and he charged after the 'Dashing' one. Again, Cody was ready and swiftly moved out of the way causing Justin to bounce off the ropes. Cody scooted down on the ground and went for a school boy roll up. Kicking out at the count of two, Justin sent a round house kick at Cody's head, which he dodged. Backing towards the opposite corner, Cody created some space between himself and Justin. Once again, Justin charged, but couldn't hit the brakes quick enough so he ran chest first into the turnbuckle and fell to the canvas. Slowly making his was back up to a vertical base, he felt a sudden slap on his shoulder.

Layla made the blind tag, tired of seeing Cody get the better of her tag partner. Once in the ring, she got right up in Cody's face. Her expressions were so intense; it caused Cody to start backtracking towards his corner. Megan carefully made the tag, unbeknownst to Layla.

"How could you just break up with me like that? Huh, I gave you everything that I had!" Layla yelled, belittling him.

Megan made her way into the ring and stood behind Layla with her hands on her hips. Just as Layla drew back her hand to slap Cody, Megan quickly caught her hand mid-swing and spun her around. As she came face to face with Megan, she simply wagged her finger at her and went for a headlock. Taken off guard, Layla tried to get loose, but it was to no avail. Getting a good grip on Megan's back, she pushed as hard as she could, sending her fellow brunette towards the ropes. Megan quickly rebounded off of them, and just before Layla could stand up, she kicked her hard in the shoulder. Catching her off guard once again, Megan ran the ropes and hit a swinging neck breaker. Just as she was going for the cover, Justin rushed in and pulled Megan's foot, causing her to slid across the ring. Standing back up, Megan marched right over to Justin, who had made his way back to the ring apron.

"What the hell was that?"

"What, I was just saving my partner."

"Whatever just keep your hands off of me." Megan yelled as she turned her attention back to Layla.

"You didn't seem to mind that much when we were together." Justin hollered, earning some noises from the few fans that could hear him. That instantly grabbed Megan's attention and she stormed over to his corner, and cocked her hand back, sending a hard slap across his face, causing him to fall off the apron.

Justin running his mouth provided just a long enough distraction for Layla to make it to her feet and hit her LayOut neck breaker on Megan. Just as the referee was about to hit three, Megan somehow got her shoulder up. Layla just about threw a hissy fit and instead of staying on top of Megan, she backed off giving Megan time to recover. Just as Layla was turning back around, Megan was able to hit "Good Girl" and score the clean three second pin.

"Here are your winners, Cody Rhodes and Megan Sue!" announced Justin Roberts as Cody climbed back into the ring and raised Megan's hand in victory.

Once the referee dropped her other hand, Cody enveloped Megan into a tight hug, which she happily returned. Glancing over at their fallen opponents, Megan could see the hurt in Justin's eyes when he saw Cody's arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, Cody laced his fingers with hers and pulled over towards the ropes. Complying, she followed him and exited the ring when he held the ropes open for her. Once he flipped over the top rope, he rejoined her by reattaching their hands and walked with her towards the back.

"Hey, you did great out there tonight girl! I loved how you hit that move out of nowhere, but I think the best part was when you popped Justin across the face! That was highlight material right there."

"Haha, thanks I guess. That slap seriously jacked up my hand. I think it's just because Justin has a hard head." Megan laughed when they were standing outside of the Divas locker room.

"Yeah I've heard that a time or two and have experienced it too. When you're done changing, do you just want to meet out at the car or do you want me to wait for you?"

"I'll meet you out at the car after I swing by Justin's locker room. I think that it's for the best I go to him alone, ya know since he doesn't know about us."

"I think that he may have an idea, but when are you going to tell him?" Cody asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Do you really think so? I'm not too sure when I'll drop the bomb on him. I just planned on waiting for the right time."

"Okay, I'll try not to be all over you in front of him then. I'll see you in a little bit."

With a small cocky smile, Cody leaned in and gave Megan a quick kiss on the lips and then made his way down the hall towards his locker room. Megan's heart fluttered up from her stomach and up into her chest. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the locker room and almost knocked the Three Blonde Amigos flat on their asses.

"What the hell you guys?" Megan asked, trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

Natalya, Beth and Michelle quickly made their way back up to their feet, wiping off their rear-ends in the process. With awkward looks at each other, it was Natalya that was the first one to speak up.

"When were you going to tell us about you and Cody?"

"Yeah Megan, we're your friends and all of the sudden you come back from suspension with a new boyfriend. Why did you tell us?" Michelle asked, backing up Natalya.

"Hold on a second, she really hasn't had the time to do so. Like you said Michelle, she just got back from a suspension and right after she dropped her stuff off, she bolted to find Justin to talk to him." Beth said, trying to be rational.

"Thank you for the backup Beth."

"Oh hold on there sister. You still have a lot of explaining to do, I'm just trying to get these two off your back before the claws come out." Beth added with a smile.

"Well thanks for that short lived relief! To answer y'alls question, Cody and I have just recently started seeing each other. To make a long story short; during my suspension, Cody texted me looking for Layla, forgetting that I was suspended. He later texted me again saying that he caught her cheating on him. Then about a week into my suspension, he came to Nashville to get away from everything. We got to talking and went out a couple of times."

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Michelle cooed, her eyes softening up a little bit. She no longer looked like she wanted to smack Megan upside the head.

"Okay, I guess with what Beth said, you really haven't had the time to tell us. So when are you going out with him again?" Natalya asked, fully interested.

"Shit, tonight! I still have to get ready!" Megan said as she started to scurry around the locker room to gather her things that she had haphazardly thrown everywhere.

"Where is it that he's taking you?" Beth asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"We're going to a pool hall along with Ted and Justin. Cody talked a lot of smack about how good he was, so I thought I'd shut him up. It also gives me the opportunity to teach the game to Justin."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Going on a date with your current boyfriend and having your ex-boyfriend tag along?" Michelle asked, concern returning to her facial expression.

"Yeah, I mean does Justin know about you and Cody?" Natalya asked with the same look on her face.

"No he doesn't know, and I don't want any of you to tell him either! I will do it when the time is right. Now if y'all don't mind, I really need to shower; I think that I got Layla's self-tanner all over me." Megan said as she grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed off to the showers.

"I'm slightly worried about how this whole scenario is going to unfold, what about y'all?" Michelle asked Beth and Natalya when the shower doors closed and the water was turned on.

"I have the same feeling, but we really can't do anything." Beth stated.

"The only thing that we can do is be there for her if things go to hell and not tell her that we told her so." Natalya said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Rack Em and Break Em

After a relaxing and refreshing hot shower, Megan quickly got ready. Wanting to keep it simple, yet sexy for Cody and not to give Justin the wrong idea, she dressed in a pair of light wash jeans, and a form fitting, short sleeve black V-neck t-shirt. Curling her long brown hair and applying some subtle makeup, she was ready to go. Walking back out into the locker room area, she was kind of disappointed to find that Natalya, Beth and Michelle had left. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she slipped on her black cowboy boots and grabbed duffel bag before walking out of the locker room.

Paying more attention to her cell phone than where she was going, Megan walked into a hard body like she had done so many times before, only this time she was able to catch herself before she hit the ground. Putting her phone into her back pocket, she looked up, and came face to face with those gorgeous blue/green eyes that she had grown to love.

"Megan, I swear, we have to stop running into each other like this!" Cody said with a smile as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it when you do that." Megan said with a cheeky smile as she blushed slightly. After hearing her say that, he kissed her again causing her to blush even more, then he moved to her lips and deepens the kiss. As he pulled away, he took a step back to admire how she looked.

"Wow, girl you look great! I love it when you curl your hair like that."

"Well in that case, I'll make sure to do it more often."

"What had you so engrossed on your phone that you weren't paying attention where you were going?"

"While I was getting ready, Justin texted me wanting to know where I was. I was letting him know that I was heading to his locker room. Speaking of which, I need to finish sending it to him." Megan said as she reclaimed her phone from her pocket and hit the send button. Almost instantly, she received a reply from Justin.

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Are you okay with him coming? You seemed a little uneasy about it earlier when you told me that he invited himself."

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how he's going to react when he sees us around each other."

"What do you mean? He's already seen us together since we were just tag team partners."

"Not together in a work sense, I meant in an intimate setting like a bar. He's never seen me with anyone else, so we don't know how he will act."

"That makes sense. Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? It's not too late to back out; we can just go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something."

"No, I've been looking forward to kicking your ass in pool all night. I'm not going to cancel my fun just because we don't know how Justin is going to act." Megan said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes with a grin on her face.

"You better be able to back up all off your trash talk, or else."

"Or what?"

"It would be something that would happen behind closed doors, if you know what I'm talking about." Cody said with a devilish grin, causing Megan to blush.

"I think I get the gist of it, and if, IF, you're nice towards Justin, that could still happen tonight."

"Well, I must say, you drive a hard bargain. I guess I'll be on my best behavior, only for you though."

"Thank you, that's all that I ask. I want this to go as smoothly as humanly possible."

"I don't blame you one bit. I'll meet the two of you out at my truck in a few minutes. I just have to run back by my locker room and grab Ted. Do you want me to go ahead and take your bag to the truck with me?"

"I would love that, thank you."

"It's absolutely no problem, my pleasure." Cody said as leaned in for another quick kiss. After breaking apart, they went their separate ways.

Finally making it to the correct locker room, Megan quietly knocked. Within seconds, the door swung open to reveal a half dressed Justin. The sight in front of her made her breath catch in her throat; she had always loved seeing him shirtless and this instance was no different. Quickly lowering her eyes, she leaned up against the doorway.

"Are you okay Megan?"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you ready to go? Ted and Cody are waiting for us out at the truck."

"I'm almost ready to go, I just have to finish packing and finish getting dressed."

"While you do that, I'll wait for you in the hallway." Megan said as she closed the door and leaned up against the concrete wall; sliding down, trying to clear her head. She couldn't deny the fact that she still felt something for Justin, especially seeing him shirtless, but she didn't feel that it was fair to Cody that she felt this way still.

Being so enthralled in her thoughts on what she should do, she didn't hear his locker room door open. It wasn't until Justin was squatted down next to her that she came back to reality. Getting a good look at him, she noticed that he was wearing a tight fit black V-neck t-shirt that she absolutely loved on him. Sighing inwardly, she had to bite her tongue from saying and or doing something that she would later regret.

"What's on your mind, Megan? You look like you are in your own little world."

"Nothing much, I'm just trying to figure out a strategy on how we can kick Cody and Ted's ass in pool."

"Alright, you're gonna have to explain this in great detail to me so that we can."

"Deal, are you ready to go? Cody's been blowing up my phone wondering where we are." Megan lied, just wanting to end this awkward encounter.

"Yeah, let's go." Justin agreed as he stood up and offered Megan a helping hand. She looked at it and contemplated not accepting it before she changed her mind and grasped his hand.

As they started off down the hall, Megan made sure that they instantly dropped each other's hands and she could tell that Justin didn't like it one bit by the sudden change in the atmosphere. Just as they were almost to the exit door to the parking lot, Justin started to speak.

"So I have to ask you something."

Here it is the question that Megan had been dreading. She didn't know how either of them would react, so she decided that it was best if she just tell the truth.

"Okay, go ahead and shoot."

"How in the world were you able to kick out of Layla's neck breaker? I mean I know that you are tough, but I really thought that she had you pinned because that was absolutely sick looking."

Megan sighed with relief. She didn't have to deal with this just yet.

"I really don't know. I had been training with Cody in Nashville when I was suspended, and maybe I got my adrenaline tolerance up, but I don't know."

"Well whatever it was, it was quite awesome." Justin stated bigheartedly.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Megan said honestly as they walked out the exit door.

As soon as they were outside, Cody hollered at the two of them.

"Well it's about damn time you two showed up! I thought we were going to have to send in a search party for y'all."

"Hurry your newbie asses up; I wanna get to the bar." Ted hollered.

Megan smiled as she and Justin made their way over to Cody's truck. That was another thing that Megan liked about Cody was his truck. Given it wasn't a Chevy Silverado, but to her it was the next best thing; a sleek, black Dodge RAM with a hemi.

"Are we finally ready to head out?" Cody asked, as he grabbed Megan up in a hug. He glanced at Justin over Megan's shoulder and could tell that he had hit a nerve by touching Megan, but quite frankly, he didn't care.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm ready to kick y'alls ass!"

"Whatever you say Megan, Cody and I will totally annialate you. But in the meantime, I have one more thing to say…"

"Which is what Ted?"

"I call shotgun!" Ted yelled as he ran around and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Dammit Ted, you are such a child!"

As if to clarify Megan's statement towards him, Ted rolled down his window and just stuck his tongue out at her. Megan laughed and then punched him in the arm through the open window, then laughed even harder.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" he hollered as he clenched his arm.

"Just because I can." Megan smiled sweetly as she made her way back around the front of the truck to the driver's side. As she passed by Cody to get into the backseat, he gently smacked her ass, earning himself a seductive little glare. She continued to climb in the backseat and Justin's expression caught her eye; it was as if what Cody just did confirmed what he already knew deep down. She gave him a smile and hoped that he wouldn't say anything.

Cody himself climbed into the cab of the Dodge and finally they were off to the pool hall. Along the way, Megan took that opportunity to explain the game to Justin. It took the whole fifteen minute drive to describe the rules, the shots and the combos. When they arrived, Justin had a faint understanding of the game and was ready to go. All four wrestlers clambered out of the truck and walked into the pool hall, immediately claiming a table near the back. As Megan was showing Justin the correct way to hold the pool stick, Cody offered to get the drinks.

A couple hours and quite a few beers later, Cody, Ted and Justin were definitely past their alcohol limit. Megan, on the other hand, was as sober as could be; especially since she offered to be the designated driver. It wasn't that she didn't want to have fun; she just knew how she couldn't keep her mouth shut when she started drinking, which in turn could have turned out really bad for her current situation.

Cody on the other hand could have cared less how he was acting, he was drunk after all. He was very hands on with Megan every time he was around her and it caught the attention of a certain South African highflyer. After watching him wrap his arms around her waist to whisper in her ear, pulling her close whenever he had the chance and just the way he looked at her like she was a piece of meat, he couldn't take it anymore; he had to say something. As Cody was making his way over to Megan while she was in the middle of her shot, Justin quickly got up from his perch on a stool and he got up in Cody's face.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Cody asked as he took a step back, taken off guard.

"Why you gotta be all over my girlfriend?"

Hearing Justin call her his girlfriend caught Megan's attention. What the hell? Placing her stick down on the table, she walked up to the two superstars and gently put a hand on each of their chests to separate them and to keep them that way.

"Why does it matter to you? The two of you broke up, remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything. I still love her and you know that, so why do you think you can just move in on what's mine?" Justin yelled as he shrugged out of Megan's grasp and lunged at Cody, swinging a fist but missing wildly as he stumbled into their table. Cody was about to retaliate but Ted made it over just in time to hold Cody back. Justin regained his composure and was about to go for round two, but was held back when Megan pulled his arm back with sharp force. He stumbled into her and they almost fell over, but the bartender that had come over to break up the fight was able to catch them before they hit the floor.

"I don't give a damn about what caused this little scuffle, but you all either need to get it under control or you will have to leave. Have I made myself clear?" he threatened as he towered over all four of them.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to take this one back to the hotel and call a cab for the other two."

"Be sure that you do. I can't have a bunch of idiot kids running amuck in my bar." The bartender sternly said as he made his way back to the bar, shaking his head.

Megan sits Justin down in a chair near the door next to the bouncer and forcefully told him to stay put. She walked back over to Cody and grabbed his truck keys out of his front pocket.

"Whoa, Megan, if you wanted to do this here we could at least go somewhere more private." Cody said in a drunken stupor.

"Funny, I'm going to take Justin back to this room. I've called a cab for you and Ted, it should be here shortly. I'll see you in the morning." Megan said as she quickly pecked his lips and went to collect Justin.

Roughly grabbing Justin up by the elbow, she dragged him to Cody's truck and buckled him up. Making her way to the driver side, she had to stop to collect herself. Taking a deep breath and sighing inwardly, she climbed behind the wheel, readjusted the seat and mirrors, then they were off. The whole ride to the hotel was silent as Justin had his head resting against the window. Megan knew that he was going to have a horrible hangover the following morning, and figured that he deserved it after the stunt he just pulled.

With Megan's lead foot, they were back at the hotel within no time. Now came the difficult part; getting Justin's two hundred plus dead weight up to the fifth floor. Pulling up in front of the hotel, Megan put the truck in park and walked around to the passenger side door. Upon opening it up, Justin almost fell out but Megan was able to catch him. Finally two valets came running over offering to help her out.

"If one of you could help me get him up to his room and if the other could park my friend's truck, I would be very appreciative." Megan said with a smile.

Sure enough, one went and parked Cody's truck and handed her the valet ticket. The other one draped one of Justin's arms around his should just like Megan had done and they slowly made their way over to the elevator. Riding the car up to the fifth floor, Megan sighed as the bell sounded. Once again assuming the position, they headed down the hall to room five-thirty two. When they found the room, it was then that she realized that she didn't have a key. Cursing to herself, she started rummaging through his jean pockets. Thankfully it was in his back pocket, so it made it less awkward for her.

Finally getting the door open, Megan and the valet walked Justin in and set him down on the bed. Megan reached into her own pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you so very much for helping me get him up here safely." Megan said, expressing her gratitude by giving the man the money. He started to refuse, but she just shook her head. Walking him to the door, she thanked him again and closed the door.

Sitting down next to him on the bed, she went to help him out of his jacket, but all of the sudden, he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Justin, I can't do this."

"Why? You've forgiven me for all that happened with Kelly, so why can't you kiss me?"

"Because we're broken up, remember? Besides, I've moved on and it wouldn't be fair to this other person."

"You-you've moved on? With who?"

"I can't tell you that Justin."

"Why the hell not? I think I deserve to know who now gets to hold the girl that I love."

"Come on Justin, you're drunk and you don't know what you are saying. Let's just get you in bed so you can sleep this off."

"No, not until you tell me who it is dammit!"

"Fine, but I don't want you to freak out and go all apeshit on him. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just tell me who this douchebag is."

"First of all, he's not a douchebag. Second of all, it's Cody." Megan whispered as she let her eyes fall to the ground.

When she didn't hear a response from him, she looked up to find that he fell back onto the bed, passed out. Smiling, she covers him up and walks over to sleep on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Walking Away Mad

Throughout the night, Megan would wake up every now and then to check on Justin to make sure that he was okay, since he had been so wasted. Finally around seven, she woke up for good, scribbled him a quick note, placing it on the bedside table, and quietly exited his room. Not too long after the door closed, that Justin woke up himself. Groggily looking around, he tried to shake the cobwebs from his head but instantly regretted it. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been this hung-over, and felt like utter shit. Carefully sitting up in the bed, he rubbing his eyes then let them adjust to his surroundings. Noticing a folded card with his name on it, he picked it up and started to read.

"Justin, I don't know what all you remember from last night, but I have a feeling that we will need to talk about some things. I went ahead and stayed with you all night so that you wouldn't choke on your own vomit, but left early this morning; I didn't want things to be weird. If you wake up before 7:30, I'll be downstairs having breakfast with Ted and Cody, so feel free to come and join us. If not, text me later and we can meet up to talk. Hope you don't feel like death! –Megan"

Justin couldn't help but to smile; just the way that she was always looking out for him made him feel like they still had something between them. They just had to find it, grab it and not let it go. Glancing over at the bedside clock, he cursed silently; it was already 7:15. Carefully standing up, he made his way to the shower. After making sure that it was hot, he climbed in and let the hot water steam away the alcohol impurities that radiated from his pores. After his shower, he quickly dressed in jeans and a NIKE hoodie; towel dried his hair and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Looking back at the clock, he noticed that he had been in the shower longer than he had thought; it was now eight. Grabbing his room key, he slipped out of his room and headed downstairs.

Walking into the restaurant dining room, he noticed that he was one of the last superstars to arrive. Scanning over the many tables of fellow coworkers, he spotted a familiar brunette sitting in a booth along with two guys in the far corner by the windows. As he started to make his way over to their table, they all the sudden got up. Cody slid out of the booth first and offered Megan a helping hand, which she took gratefully and laced her fingers in with his. Turning around and seeing Justin, who still looked like a zombie, she immediately dropped his hand.

"Good morning sleepyhead. It's about time you joined us. How are you feeling?" Megan asked, trying to be sincere despite the awkward situation.

"To be honest, I feel like I've been hit by a speeding tractor trailer."

"I bet that you do."

"Dude, you are such a lightweight! You only had like three beers." Cody said with a smirk, which earned him a slap on the arm by Megan.

"I don't usually drink like that, so I suppose that I am." Justin said sternly, giving Cody the death stare behind his dark sunglasses that obviously went unnoticed.

"Well, we just finished breakfast and were heading to the gym. Would you like to join us?" Megan asked politely.

"Actually, I think that it would be best to get some food in my stomach. Also, can we talk for a bit?"

"Um…yeah sure. Cody, I'll meet up with you and Ted later. Then we can hit up the gym."

Cody kept his mouth shut so that she wouldn't hit him in the arm again. Instead it was Ted who spoke up.

"Sounds good to us Megan; either shoot us a text or come by our room when you're done here."

"Thanks Ted, I will be sure to do that." Megan said with a smile as Cody gently tapped her on her behind and kissed her cheek before he walked out of the restaurant with Ted.

Justin and Megan reclaimed the table, sitting across from each other. Before they could say anything to one another, the server came over.

"Good morning, my name is Krystal and I will be your server. Can I start you off with a cup of coffee or a glass of orange juice?"

"I'll have a black coffee please." Justin said as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

"I'll have water with lemon please."

"Okay, are you two ready to order or do you still need a few moments?"

"I've already eaten, but thank you though." Megan said politely with a smile.

"Can I get some white toast please?"

"Sure, not a problem. I will be right back with your drinks and your toast." Krystal said as she gathered up their menus and walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Megan asked when Justin didn't say anything.

"I'm not too sure. From your note, it seemed like something happened last night that you thought we should talk about. What is that exactly?"

"What do you remember from last night Justin?"

"Not a whole lot. I remember you and Cody beating Layla and I, meeting up with Cody and Ted and then heading out to the pool hall. I also remember playing a couple of games, getting our asses handed to us, and that's about it. Did something else happen that I'm not remembering?"

"How did you sleep last night? When I got you up to your room, you were so completely out of it that you thought we were still together." Megan said with a laugh as she changed the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by Justin.

"Now that you say something about sleep, I did have this crazy ass dream, more like a nightmare."

"Oh really…do you remember any of it?"

"A little bit, but it's a little fuzzy. It's you and I in my hotel room; I'm a little trashed from partying. I pull you in for a kiss, but you pull away. You tell me that you can't because we have broken up and that you have moved on. I bug you enough to where you finally tell me that you have started dating Cody fucking Rhodes of all people, and then I pass out. How funny is that?" Justin stated with a chuckle as he sips his coffee that Krystal had just brought by.

Looking over the top of his coffee mug, Justin notices that Megan looks really uncomfortable as she fiddled around with her straw. He could definitely tell that something was on her mind; she just wasn't giving off her normal bubbly vibe that she usually did.

"Megan, what's wrong?"

"Justin, I have to tell you something. Something that I should have told you when I first got back from suspension, and your little supposed 'nightmare' that you had was actually a conversation that we had last night."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Dammit Justin, I'm seeing Cody now! How can you be that naïve when all of the signs are right in front of you?"

Deep down, Justin knew that it was true, but it hurt hearing it come from her mouth. All of the sudden, his anger peaked and he tried to keep his cool; so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Justin look, I'm sorry that I snapped like that. Will you please say something?" Megan pleaded as she reached out for his hands.

Justin pulled his hands away before she could touch him. Looking up into her eyes, he spoke softly.

"When did this all start?"

"During my suspension, Cody texted me looking for Layla, forgetting that I was suspended. He later texted me again saying that he caught her cheating on him. Then about a week into my suspension, he came to Nashville to get away from everything. We got to talking and went out a couple of times."

Justin still didn't say a word. Instead, he got up from his seat, visibly upset and livid before he stormed away. Megan just dropped her head into her hands and was surprised when tears started to flow down her face. She genuinely felt terrible for causing Justin noticeable pain, but what was she supposed to do? He basically slept with Kelly while she was home and they were broken when she started seeing Justin. Despite the fact, she still didn't know what she was going to do or how things were going to play out.


End file.
